Opposites Do Attract
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Kagome is 19.It has been 5 years since she fell down the well.She runs from Inuyasha,is hurt,and saved by Sesshoumaru.They have fallen in love with each other.Prologue inside.Pairing Sesshy/kags
1. Chapter 1

Opposites Do Attract

Chapter 1

**_Hello is a new story of a sesshy/kags story as well.I worked really hard on it so please go and enjoy this whole story is being edited my my Bff and Beta reader jazzyinuluvsesshyxxo is doing it for me and this chapter is done already._**

Prologue

I am Kagome Higurashi, and am nineteen years old. I travel back and forth between my time and the Feudal Era, and have done so for almost five years now. I am a Miko and the keeper of the Shikon Jewel. Five years ago I had gone into the well house with my younger brother Souta to retrieve our cat Buyo. The seal on the well was released and a demon called Mistress Centipede flew out, grabbed me and pulled me down into the well and into the Feudal Era. There I met the half demon Inuyasha, whom was sealed to the Sacred Tree. I eventually released him from that same tree. Mistress Centipede came at me again and ripped the Shikon Jewel out of my body. It was after this when I learned that I was born a Miko.

Along my travels I have met the Priestess, Kaede, the demon slayer, Sango, the lecherous monk, Miroku, the mischievous fox demon, Shippo, a kind and protective cat demon, Kirara, a protective if not somewhat delusional wolf demon named Kouga, and Inuyasha's older youkai half-brother, Sesshoumaru.

I accidentally shattered the Jewel into hundred's of pieces trying to get it away from a crow demon. It was soon after this when I started traveling with Inuyasha find the shards. Along the way, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara joined our little pack. After about three and a half years I realized that I was in love with Inuyasha, but that was before I had found Inuyasha mating with his old love Kikyo.

After that I fell out of love with him. I can't help but sometimes feel that I was left out since Sango and Miroku fell in love. On the up side, I have adopted Shippo as my son. Sesshoumaru's arm has grown back and he has stopped coming after the Tetsaiga, but he still comes after Inuyasha for one reason or another. Naraku is still alive – unfortunately- and has more than half the Jewel. Kouga has also finally given up on me (thank Kami) and has mated with Ayame.

Chapter 1

As of now we are traveling through the western lands. I knew that Sesshoumaru would turn up sooner or later since we are in his lands. We had traveled for another hour, when Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air.

"Sesshoumaru."

It was no sooner when Inuyasha stated that when Sesshoumaru appeared in front of us.

The taiyoukai looked on his brother with disdain. " Half breed…"

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?"

His gaze drifted over to me for some reason, and I could not seem to look away from him. Inuyasha had seen this and jumped into Sesshoumaru's line of vision.

He growled at his brother. "What do you want with her?"

Sesshoumaru's golden stare darkened. "And why should I tell you?"

My idiot of a friend challenged him. "She's mine."

What did I do at this? I yelled, "I am not yours baka!"

"Shut up wench!" Inuyasha's angry glare turned itself to me, and I glared back at defiantly.

Sesshoumaru of course butted in. "You should watch your mouth little brother. Such language should not be directed at a lady."

The baka that is Inuyasha stepped up to his half brother's challenge and glared daggers at him. "Keep out of this Sesshoumaru! As if you are qualified to teach me a lesson in manners!"

"Oh, but I am half breed. At least I know how to respect a woman." The taiyoukai was as stoic and calm as ever, which only seemed to make Inuyasha angrier.

"She's not a woman! The only thing she is is my shard detector!"

I don't care if I don't love him anymore, those words really hurt. It must have shown on my face, because the baka's ears flattened against his head. My hurt was soon replaced by anger, and I felt as though I would explode before I screamed, "SIT SIT SIT SIT! I am not your shard detector anymore baka!"

I turned around and ran off into the woods, without knowing where I was going. I had reached a field before I stopped and caught my breath. It was then when I heard a gruff voice behind me. "Give me the shards."

I turned around and found a demon right behind me. My eyes went wide in fear. The demon jumped at me, and I couldn't dodge it in time. His attack hit me right across the abdomen as I screamed in pain.

Sesshoumaru's POV

"So do you like hurting woman's feelings or just those of the miko?" I stared at my half-brother in disgust, and hoped he would feel at least a bit guilty.

"It's none of your business." Inuyasha's ears were flat against his head until I asked my question. They perked up again in defiance, and his smugness irritated me to all hell.

It was then my heart skipped a beat, I heard Kagome scream.

'Oh no.' My inner demon seemed to think I should do something. I leaped into action without thinking and took off the direction of her scent. 'I hope she is okay. Wait…why do I even care about what happens to her? She's a ningen, and a miko no less.'

_'Because you care for her'_

'Why would I? This Sesshoumaru cares for no one.'

_'We want her for our mate, don't deny it.'_

'I assure you, it is not going to happen.'

_'We shall see…you will learn to love her, and if you didn't care for her, why are you running to protect her?' _

My step faltered for a moment before I answered my beast. 'I don't know'

_'I think you are falling for her.'_

'I would not fall for a human'

_'But you are, and there is nothing you can do about it…it's fate's wish.'_

I almost gave into sighing at my inner demon, but composed myself. 'I suppose I cannot change fate…but why must it be with her?'

_'You will find out soon enough.'_

I broke out of my battle with my inner demon as I came into a field where I smelt blood. It was the miko, Kagome. She lay on the ground bleeding profusely. A demon stood over her with her blood on his claw. I was outraged that this poor excuse for a youkai had attacked an innocent such as her. I quickly pulled Tokijin out of its sheath and growled lightly.

The demon turned around and looked at me with hate. "Who are you?"

"Hn."

I unleashed my sword's attack, 'Dragon strike,' and it killed him instantly. I walked over to Kagome and found her unconscious. I checked her injuries and I could feel my beast roar when I found a wound across her entire stomach. It wasn't until I started to heal her when my beast calmed. When I finished and pulled her shirt back down I was hit with a predicament.

'What am I going to do with her?' I pondered this question until my beast decided to answer for me.

_'Take her back to our castle or back to camp with you; which ever is better for you.'_

I thought about it for a moment before sighing inaudibly, 'Camp is better.'

_'I agree.'_

I looked at her peaceful features and sighed at how angelic she looked. I shook myself from my musings, gently picked her up bridal style, and took off for camp. When I got there I had the urge to roll my eyes as I found Rin and Jaken arguing. I laid Kagome down under the nearest tree before I walked over to my still arguing charge and retainer.

I looked upon them without interest and raised an eyebrow, "What is it you two?"

They either didn't notice me, or didn't care I was there; their argument did not stop. I did the next thing that came to mind. I picked the both up off the ground and held them apart. They finally noticed me. Jaken looked at me first, and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Why hello Lord Sesshoumaru what are you doing back so soon?" He looked at me and tired to grovel at me feet as from the air. I had the urge to sigh again. Instead I opted to glare at the idiot.

"What were you and Rin arguing over?"

He of course was too nervous to answer me so I turned my gaze to Rin.

The young girl looked down at her feet as she shuffled them. "Jaken said that you don't care about me, and that you are going to leave me at the next village."

My eyes widened with surprise and then narrowed in anger at my baka retainer. "Now Rin, after five years do you not think I would have done that awhile ago. If I did not want your presence I would not have let you follow me in the first place."

"I know… I guess your right Lord Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry for believing such foolishness." A tear escaped the young girl's eye and my attention quickly turned to Jaken.

I set Rin down on her feet, and threw Jaken. A satisfied smirk graced my face as he hit a tree and was knocked unconscious. Rin giggled at Jaken before she noticed Kagome and ran over to her. My ward knelt down next to her and looked at her with worry. I slowly walked over to them, and saw Rin look over Kagome and then up at me.

"What is wrong with Kagome Lord Sesshoumaru? Why is there blood all over her?" Rin looked back down at Kagome and tucked a piece of raven hair behind her ear.

"She is okay Rin. I healed her…she was attacked by a demon." I looked at Rin's eyes widen before she broke into a wide smile.

"At least she is okay now! Right Lord Sesshoumaru?"

I allowed Rin a barely noticeable smirk in return. "Yes Rin…I am going to go hunt for your supper."

"Okay! I will start a fire then." The little girl's smile widened as she set to work.

I turned and left camp slowly, and started my hunt for Rin's supper. I smirked at the idea of hunting again… I had a great deal of energy that wanted to be let out... perhaps I would let my beast play for a bit.

Kagome's POV

'Where am I…what happened?' I tried to remember why I was unconscious, but could not figure it out for the life of me.

_'Don't you remember? That demon attacked us.'_

The memory came back to me, but something was still left unexplained. 'Yes, but why am I not dead? Someone must of saved me…'

_'Well open your eyes and see for yourself.'_

'Okay…'

When I opened my eyes I found myself lying under a tree with a fire not too far away from me. I tried to sit up, but pain hit me in my stomach, and I remembered my wound. I groaned lightly and lay back down.

I looked over to my right and found Rin running toward me. When she got over to me she knelt down beside me, and looked at me with worry.  
"How do you feel Kagome?"

I smiled at her lightly and explained, "I have a little pain in my stomach, but other then that I am fine. Rin…where am I?" I looked around and realized I was definitely not at camp with Inuyasha.

The little girl gave me a bright smile, which made me smile in return. "You are at our camp now. Lord Sesshoumaru is out hunting for supper."

I realized that my stomach wasn't bleeding anymore. I looked at Rin with disbelief, "Did he heal me?"

"Yes he did. Would you like me to help you try and sit up?"

"Yes please."

She helped me gently, and I sat gingerly against the tree. Soon I felt Sesshoumaru's aura coming closer. A moment later he came through the forest. He looked over at me as he walked over to Rin and gave her what looked like four fish.

She bowed and put them over the fire to cook. He then came over to me and sat down beside me. I was surprised when he addressed me.

"How are you feeling Miko?" He looked at me without emotion, and his question came out quietly.

"Better, and…thank you for healing me."

"Hn."

I looked over at him and found him looking up at the sky. I followed his gaze before looking back at him. I noticed how he looked in the fire's glow and my breath caught.

'He sure is hot…wait…what am I thinking? He would never like a human, let alone love one.' My face fell in disappointment when I heard someone inside my head.

_'Well then, tell me this…if he does not like humans why does he keep Rin around?'_

'I don't know… maybe for entertainment?'

My inner self scoffed at my response_, 'Five years of entertainment? I don't think so.'_

'Well then what other explanation can I give?'

_'Maybe he cares for her as a daughter.'_

I thought this idea over for a moment, and it seemed plausible. 'Maybe'

I broke out of my thoughts and looked over to Sesshoumaru again, but this time he was looking right at me. I blushed and turned my head away from him. I gasped lightly as I felt his hand under my chin.

He turned my head toward him. I was still blushing, so I tried to avert my eyes from him, but I heard him speak.

" Kagome, look at me. "

I almost gasped… he used my name. I had no choice; I turned my gaze back to him. I looked him in the eyes but this time I didn't see ice in them. My eyes went wide at what I saw in them. Gone was the cold stare, and in its place stood love, warmth, and kindness. My breath hitched in my chest and I smiled at him.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Yes Kagome?"

I looked at him with confusion and surprise, "Why did you save me… a human?"

I saw him think it over before he replied to me. "Because no one, not even a human deserves to be hurt in that way."

I looked into gold with disbelief, and knowingly huffed back to him. "You're not telling me the whole story Sesshoumaru. I can tell…"

His eyes flashed suddenly, and I had to make myself stand my ground.

"I told you everything Miko, so do not question this Sesshoumaru again."

My eyes softened slightly. "Sesshoumaru you are a bad liar, and besides…you shouldn't lie to me since I am powerful enough to purify you to hell and back again."

He looked at me with disbelief. "No one can do that"

My eyes flashed at his challenge. "Do you really want to bet on that?"

Rin looked at us with curiosity as she ran over with two fish. She handed one to each of us and took the other 2 for herself and Jaken. We ate quickly and in silence. When we finished Sesshoumaru stood up and ordered Rin and Jaken to pack up camp.

The two replied at the same time. One with a smile on her face, and one with a bow and a terrified look on his, "Of course Lord Sesshoumaru!"

They quickly put the fire out and did as they were told. Rin brought Ah-Un over to me and smiled cheerfully.

"If it helps you Kagome, you can ride Ah-Un!"

I looked down at the girl kindly, "I don't think I need help Rin, but thank you."

"Okay!"

Although she agreed to my answer, she still stood by my side. I sighed as I stood up, walked over to Ah-Un and mounted him. Rin beamed as she and Jaken got on behind me. Sesshoumaru made his demonic cloud and we all took to the sky.

We flew for most of the day. One time I had asked where we were headed, and Sesshoumaru replied curtly that we were after Naraku. After hours of flying we found a place to camp for the night. Rin and I set up camp as ordered. When we were nearly finished Sesshoumaru came to my side.

He looked at me with his usual stoic expression, "Kagome follow me."

I looked at him cautiously as I replied, "Okay."

He started to walk into the forest and I followed behind him with curiosity. We walked in silence for a little while, and soon stopped at a cliff looking over a lake. I stood beside him when he addressed me again.

" Miko, you need a bath."

I looked at him in with disbelief and was a little offended by his statement. I opened my mouth up to say something, but I then looked down at myself and found my clothes caked in blood. I blushed and looked up at him.

"Okay… maybe I do. Could you tell me if there is a hot spring nearby that I could take a bath in?"

To my disappointment he didn't answer me, and started walking to our left. I huffed in silence as I followed him. He walked for a little while and then stopped in front of a hot spring.

"Bathe Miko"

He walked off, and I smiled as I walked behind a tree and undressed. I slid into the hot spring, and sat in comfort. I ducked under the relaxing water, surfaced and started to wash the blood off of me. I scrunched my nose at the red filth on my body and wondered how I had bled so much and survived.

I finished quickly, and emerged out of the hot spring. I looked to where I left my cloths and found that they had vanished. In their place was a violet kimono and drying cloth. I picked up the towel and dried off. I was happy when I found that the kimono fit me perfectly when I put it on. I walked out from behind the tree and looked around and could not find Sesshoumaru anywhere.

I remembered the way we came, and started to walk until I came back to the cliff. I was going to start walking back to camp, but Sesshoumaru walked out of the woods toward me. I looked at the bow and arrows in his hands curiously and noted a dead rabbit. He handed me the bow and arrows when he reached me and I took them and put them over my shoulder. I thanked him quietly and he replied with a curt nod. We started to walk back to camp in silence. As I followed him I wondered where he got the bow, arrows, and kimono from the entire walk back.

When we made it back to camp he gave the rabbit to Rin and went and sat down under a tree. I went over to Rin and helped her prepare the rabbit, and put the rabbit on a stick and put it over the fire to cook.

We went and sat down and waited for the rabbit to finish. (Here you could either put in a conversation between Rin and Kagome, or just put in a couple of sentences or so that they talked while the rabbit was cooking). When I got up to check the rabbit, I noticed it was finished, and we each got a piece and started to eat. When we finished Rin and I talked for a while until Rin got tired. She lie down against Ah-Un and soon fell asleep.

After a little while Sesshoumaru got up and left without a word. When he was out of hearing range Jaken got up and came over and stood in front of me. I looked up at him expectantly and was not disappointed when he asked me a question.

"Why did you come human?" His bulbous eyes looked at me with disdain.

I sighed tiredly and answered, "Sesshoumaru brought me here. It was not my decision."

He jumped and angrily shouted back in his annoying voice, "Well why don't you leave and take Rin with you! You both are a burden to Lord Sesshoumaru!"

I could not handle his squawking anymore, so I simply stood up and walked off. Behind me I could hear him cussing at me for ignoring him. I sighed and shook my head at the imp's behavior, and walked for a while, just enjoying it in peace.

I soon came to a field of flowers. I was awed at how lovely it was, and giggled as I sat down in the middle of it. The events of the day went through my head as I looked down at the kimono I was wearing.

'This is a beautiful kimono. I wonder why he gave such a beautiful gift to me…'

_'He loves you too'_

My eyes widened at the thought. 'Sesshoumaru? He wouldn't like me…'

_'Are you sure of yourself?'_

I sighed sadly as I answered my own question. 'Yeah...he's probably just using me for bate for Naraku so he can kill him. Then he will get rid of me too, and pretend like I never existed.'

_'I am not so sure of that. I mean, if he wanted you dead he would of never saved you from near death'_

'You are right about that…but still this is Sesshoumaru we are talking about; the 'Killing perfection,' Great Lord of the West, and the Great Dog General's Son.'

_'Yes but you know he has some feelings for you. I mean, that time you looked into his eyes you saw love in them.'_

'But that doesn't mean it was directed at me. For all I know he could have a mate.' That thought made me even more depressed than I already was, but it was a fact, and could be true.

_'I highly doubt it.'_

I was ready to reply, but then the voice left to the back of my head again. I thought about it and some of the stuff she said was good. She could have been right for all I knew…

I looked up in the sky and spotted a shooting star, I closed my eyes and wished for the impossible; to have Sesshoumaru tell me he loves me. I sighed deeply, and when I opened my eyes back up I found Sesshoumaru walking toward me.

I gasped lightly, and when he finally got to me I looked up at him, smiled and patted the ground beside me for him to sit down. He did but he didn't look up at the sky like I thought he would…he looked right at me,

"Kagome do you like traveling with me?"

I was taken aback by his question and thought about it for a moment. "Well…it's hard to say since it's only been a day…"

He looked at me seriously, and I noticed his eyes were a bit softer. "Haven't you put up with enough of Inuyasha's crap these past five years?"

I sighed and let out a breath I had been holding in. "Yes."

He sighed lightly through his nose. "Well you have more patience than I do, because I would get tired, and leave someone if they were to do that to me."

I raised an eyebrow at him, surprised at his answer. "Yeah?"

"Kagome…" His voice was soft, as were his eyes.

I looked right at him and he surprised me by bending down and capturing me in a passionate kiss. At first I just sat there in shock, but then the passion took over and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. We stayed like that until we had to break apart for some much needed air. I sat there stunned for a moment, and then looked at Sesshoumaru with a shock written on my face. After I recovered from my shock I looked at him with confusion.

"Sesshoumaru…why did you do that?"

He looked back at me with the same expression I had. "I don't really know."

I took a deep breath and nervously asked him, "Sesshoumaru…do you believe in love at first sight?"

He smirked slightly at my question before he replied. "Yes, that's how my parents met."

I smiled up at him. "Oh, the same happened with mine."

"Why do you ask Miko? Have you someone special?"

I didn't even think as I quickly replied, "Yes."

The taiyoukai who had stolen my heart looked at me with curiosity. "Who?"

I was flustered by his question for only a moment before I huffed lightly. "It's none of your business"

He growled at me lightly. "Listen Miko, you travel with me so it is my business."

I laughed as I realized he was jealous. "You are more like your brother then you know Sesshoumaru."

Before I knew what is happening he had me by my throat and raised me in the air. I gasped as I saw a hint of red in his eyes.

He growled threateningly at me. "Never say that again Miko. I am nothing like the half breed. I am Lord Sesshoumaru, ruler of the western lands, the most feared demon in all of Japan, and you shall respect me as such."

I whimpered at the pressure around my throat and quickly replied to his anger in a soft voice. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru…"

He then dropped me unceremoniously on the ground. I groaned in pain lightly. I was too afraid to look at him, so I just kept looking at the ground.

I could have sworn that I heard Sesshoumaru sigh before he addressed me. "Miko come."

I heard his footsteps move a way but I was still too afraid to move. I stayed in my place for a few moments, but when the shock wore off I got up and followed him with my head down.

**_Well there it new story.I hope you all enjoyed it._**

**_Your Friend_**

**_KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Well here it is chapter has been edited by my BFF jazzyinuluvsesshyxxo.I hope you all like it.**

I followed Sesshoumaru back to camp. I went over and sat down under a tree, Sesshoumaru thought left camp. Rin came over to me and sat down beside me and asked, "What's wrong Kagome?"

I replied, "Nothing Rin..."

"Come on Kagome I can tell something is wrong," Rin persisted.

"Ok its Sesshoumaru, he kissed me and I asked him why and he turned cold on me..."

"Ow..."

We then sat there talking till we heard footsteps coming and we stopped. Sesshoumaru came into camp and over to us, he said, "Kagome come with me."

I got up and nodded and followed him into the woods and very far away from camp. I questioned, "Sesshoumaru why are we going so far away from camp?"

"Don't question me..." he muttered.

And in a blink of an eye Sesshoumaru transformed into Naraku went wide eyed. I started to back up while not taking my eyes off of Naraku. He laughed and taunted, "Go ahead and run I will catch you miko."

I took off running the way we had come; I didn't hear anything behind me so I thought, _'I am in the clear__.__'_

I took a chance and looked behind me for Naraku, he is not there but I then hit something, I looked up and found Naraku smirking. He grabbed my wrists and held me in the air.

Sesshoumaru's POV

I walked away from camp and went back to the cliff that I kissed Kagome on. I thought, _'Why was I so rash with her?'_

_**'It's your stupid pride'**_

_'Yes__...__'_

_**'Well you should apologize to her'**_

_'Maybe but__...__'_

But I cut myself off when Naraku's scent hit my nose. I turned around and took off for camp, when I got there Rin looked up at me and asked, "Lord Sesshoumaru where is Kagome?"

I looked around and found Kagome gone, I said, "She was here with you when I left."

Rin looked at me puzzled. "But you came back and got her and left..."

I sniffed the air and growled out, "Naraku!"

I took off following Kagome's scent hoping I wouldn't be too late. When I got there Naraku is holding Kagome in the air with a lustful look in his eyes for her. I growled and demanded, "Naraku let her go!"

He smirked at suspiciously. "Why would you give a hoot Sesshoumaru?"

"None of your business half breed now let her go."

"Heh heh...alright."

But he threw her towards a tree; I used my demonic speed and caught her before she hit the tree. She held onto me for dear life, I pulled Tokijin out and aimed it at Naraku.

I unleashed the _'Dragon Strike'_ on him. Before it hit him a cloud of miasma surrounded him and he disappeared, but not till he said, "I will be back for you Kagome."

I looked down at her and she is as frightened as I have ever seen her. I questioned, "Kagome why did you go with him?"

"Because he was disguised as you..." she responded softly.

I pulled her a little away from me, I put my hand on her cheek, I said, "I will never let him get to you again Kagome..."

I leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Kagome's POV

I was surprised that Sesshoumaru was talking to me nicely but then he leaned down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. When we pulled apart for some much needed air I said, "Sesshoumaru I love you."

"I love you to Kagome."

I then claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. We kissed for the longest time, when we both broke apart Sesshoumaru said, "Let's go back to camp love."

"Yes let's do," I replied.

We both walked back to camp. Rin ran over to me and hugged me, she cried, "I am so glad you are ok Kagome!"

"Thanks Rin," I said, quite relieved that Sesshoumaru saved me.

Sesshoumaru then stated, "Kagome I am going to go get you and Rin something to eat."

He then left camp and me and Rin went over and sat down by the fire and waited for Sesshoumaru to return. When we did return he had a dead rabbit already skinned and ready to cook, he came over and gave it to me.

I took it and put it over the fire to cook, we went back and sat down under a tree and waited for the rabbit to cook. It soon finished and Rin got it and passed it out to us, we all then started to eat. When we finished I asked, "Rin do you want to come with me to bath?"

"Yes," she replied.

So we stood up but Sesshoumaru noted, "There is a closer hot spring then the one I took you to."

"Ok where?"

"Follow me."

He stood up and started to walk off, I picked up my pack back and we followed him into the woods. The three of us soon came to a hot spring he said, "Call if you need me."

"We will," Rin and I said in unison.

He then left and we each went behind and bush and undressed. We got into the spring and started to bath, when we finished we dunked under water and washed the soap off us. When we surfaced Rin asked, "Why is Sesshoumaru acting kinder?"

"What do you mean Rin?"

"He's acting kinder..."

"Well I think he is acting the same."

We both then heard someone shout, "Wind Scar!"

I thought, _'Inuyasha, oh man what is he doing here?'_

We both then got out and dressed. We then started to walk back to camp, when we got there we found Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fighting. I got an arrow out of my case and attached it in my bow and aimed it at Inuyasha.

I let it loose and my Miko Powers surrounded it, it hit Inuyasha right in his side. He dropped the Tetsaiga and grabbed his side, his head snapped over to me. His eyes are glowing blood red and his marking's has appeared, he growled, "You little wench"

He jumped at me with his claws ready, I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come but it never did. I opened my eyes and found Sesshoumaru in front of me with Tetsaiga threw Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned back to normal and fell onto the ground, Sesshoumaru said, "We are leaving."

So me and Rin packed up camp and put the fire out. Rin and I got on Ah-Un along with Jaken. Sesshoumaru made his demonic cloud and we took to the sky heading as far away as we can.

We flew till we came to the well, we landed, I looked over at Sesshoumaru and found him looking right at me, and I smiled and asked, "What are we doing here Sesshoumaru?"

"Rin go with Jaken back to the castle..."

"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru!" They both began to head back.

I got off of Ah-Un and grabbed my back pack along with my bow and arrows. They then took off to the west. I walked over to Sesshoumaru and asked again, "Now answer me, why are we here?"

He replied, "I want to meet your family."

A bit shocked I said, "Ok"

So I took his hand and we walked over to the well and jumped in. The familiar blue light surrounded us and transported us to my time. When we landed at the bottom Sesshoumaru picked me up bridal style and jumped out of the well.

We walked up the steps and I opened the doors and we walked out of the well house and I closed the doors behind us. I announced, "Welcome to my time Sesshoumaru. This is Tokyo Japan!"

Glancing around he stated, "It is very odd."

"It would be, I mean this is 500 years into the future."

"Hnn..."

I then lead him over to my house, I knelt down and got the spare key out from under the welcome mat and unlocked the door. I opened it and let Sesshoumaru walk in and then I followed behind him and shut the door.

I took him on a tour of my house after I found a note in the kitchen saying they all went on vacation to another part of Japan to see family.

After a while I took him into the quest room and told him to relax, he looked at me with his one sexy eyebrow raised. I smiled and said, "Stay right here."

"Hnn..."

I walked out of the guest room and into my Mom's room. I went into her closet and pulled out a box with some of my Dad's old clothes in it. I got out a pair of jeans and a white button down tee shirt, socks, and a pair of dress shoes.

I hopped that it all would fit Sesshoumaru walked out of her room and back into the guest room. What I found surprised me, Sesshoumaru has his boots, armour, swords, fluffy thing, AND shirt off. I blushed as I walked over to him, he looked up at me.

I handed the clothes to him and said, "I hope these fit you, they were my Dad's."

He looked slightly insulted. He then asked, "What's wrong with the clothes I am wearing?"

"There outdated here, no one wears them, anymore."

"Hnn..."

I didn't know whether to take that as a yes or no, but he stood up and took the clothes from me and went into the bathroom. I stood there waiting for him to come out, when he did he has all but three buttons buttoned on his shirt. He came over to me and asked, "Is this good enough for you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you said my old clothes were not good enough."

"I didn't mean that, it's just that no one wear's that kind of clothes anymore."

"Hnn..."

I then heard the phone ring so I ran out of the room and to the phone in the hall; I picked it up and said, "Hello."

"Hi Kagome."

It's Hojo so I said, "HI Hojo."

"Kagome would you like to go to the movies with my tonight?"

I spotted Sesshoumaru behind me; I turned my attention back to the phone and said, "I can't Hojo my boyfriend is over right now."

"I thought you broke up with Inuyasha..."

"I did."

"Then who is this?"

"His older half brother Sesshoumaru."

"...Oh."

"I hope we can still be friend's though Hojo."

"Yeah I still want to."

"I guess I will talk to you later."

"Ok."

We then hung up the phone and I put it back on the charger. I turned around to Sesshoumaru and he questioned, "Who was that love?"

"An old friend," I explained simply.

"Oh," Sesshoumaru said.

"I am going to go change out of this kimono."

"Hnn..."

He walked back into his room and I walked into mine and over to my closet. I opened the door and picked out a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. I changed into it; I folded the kimono up and put it in my dresser.

I grabbed my purse and slung it over my shoulder, I then walked out of my room where I met Sesshoumaru.

I then told him, "We half to go to the market, now remember there will be a lot of humans and you cannot kill any of them."

"Hnn..."

We then walked down stairs and I grabbed my keys and we left the house. We walked down the steps and started walking towards the market.

Along the way I grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand, I know he is getting annoyed with all the humans around him. When we finally got to the market I started to shop for different things. When I am about finished we ran into Eri, one of my friends. She squealed and hugged me and said, "Kagome where have you been?"

"Um..." I didn't know what to say.

"Well never mind, who is he?" She asked pointing at Sesshoumaru.

I said, "This is my boyfriend Sesshoumaru."

"He's cute," she stated.

"To bad Eri he is all mine."

Changing the subject she asked, "So what are you doing?"

"Shopping," I said.

"Ok well I better let you go so you can finish."

"Ok talk to you later Eri."

"Bye Kags."

She then left and we finished shopping, after I paid for everything we started to walk back home. When we got there I unlocked the door I opened it and we walked in and Sesshoumaru shit the door behind us.

We walked into kitchen and I put all of the food away. When I finished I took Sesshoumaru into the living room and I picked up the remote and turned the TV on. We both sat down on the couch to watch TV, Sesshoumaru surprised me by pulling me into his lap. We watched TV all day. Both of us content.

**Well that was it.I hope you liked review if you did.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hi everyone well here is chapter 3 I hope you like it.**

I woke up on something soft; I opened my eyes and found myself in my room on my bed. I sat up and pulled the covers down, I found myself in my pj's but I still don't know how I got in them.

I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom and over to my sink. I freshened up and tied my hair up in a high pony tail; I then left my bathroom and walked out of my room.

I walked down stairs, I walked into the living room and found Sesshoumaru asleep on the couch with a blanket over him and the TV still on. I smiled at how cute he looks walked over and shut the TV off and knelt down in front of the couch.

I looked at how peaceful Sesshoumaru looks; I bent my head down and laid a soft kiss on his forehead. I then got up and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

I got my stuff out and started to make pancakes for breakfast, when I got about half way done Sesshoumaru walked in and over to me, he looked down at the pancake and then up at me, he asked pointing at the pancakes, "What is it?"

"These are pancakes, blueberry to be exact," I replied.

He gave me a funny look. "It's human food," he stated coldly.

"Sesshoumaru you ate the ramen now you are going to eat my pancakes?"

"Hnn..."

I went into one of the cabinet's and to two plates and two glasses .I went over and sat them in front of our seat's, I then put orange juice in our glasses and got silver ware out and put there as well.

I then got another plate and put all of the pancakes on it and walked over to the table and sat it down between out plates. Sesshoumaru is already sitting down so I pulled out my seat and sat down.

We both the started to eat, after Sesshoumaru took his first bit he looked at me with something that I couldn't place, he then said, "This is really good."

"They should be, I made them."

"Do you think you could show the cooks at my castle how to make them?"

"Sure."

"Rin would like them."

"You think of her as a daughter don't you?"

"Yes I do, how did you know?"

"You always protect her."

"Yes I do."

"Well why you don't tell her how you feel about her"

"I don't think she would want a demon to be her father."

"Sesshoumaru if she didn't like demons she would of never went to you."

"You are right."

"Ok settled when we go back you will tell her."

"Ok but only if..."

"If what?"

"Promise to mate me."

I blushed and he looked at me with a stupid smirk on his face. I put my head down and continued to eat. When we finished I got up and took all of the dishes and put them in the dishwasher and started it up.

When I turned around I found Sesshoumaru standing right in front of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, we both leaned forward.

Our lips the touched and we started kissing passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hand's in his hair. He nipped at my bottom lip asking for entrance.

I parted my lips for him and he dove his tongue in and started to explore my mouth. After a while we had to break apart for some much need air, he knelt down to my ear and whispered, "I love you Kagome, will you please become my mate?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru..." I said breathless.

He pulled away and picked me up bridal style; he used his demonic speed and ran upstairs and into the guest room. He went over to his bed and laid me down on it and cradled onto of me.

That day we became mates.

I woke up sometime in the evening, I looked at the clock and it say's 7:30.I yawned and tried to set up Sesshoumaru has his arms wrapped around me holding me to him.

I turned around in his arms and laid my head down by his chest and started to listen to his heart beat. I started to fall asleep. Finally I did.

1 week later

It has almost been two weeks since we got to my time. I have showed Sesshoumaru most of the sites of Tokyo. He really miss's Rin and I miss Shippo.

Right now we are in the living room watching a move, I said

"Sesshoumaru when we got back to the feudal era want to get Shippo?"

"Ok but if the half breed comes after you, this time I will not hesitate to kill him"

I got up and walked over to my bag and knelt down in front of it and started to check and make sure I have everything I need. After making sure everything is in there I stood up and walked over to Sesshoumaru and asked, "Well do you want to leave?"

"Ok love," he said with a nod.

So he shut the TV off and stood up and walked over to me. We then walked upstairs and he went into his room and I went into mine. I went over to my closet and got out a pair of blue jeans, violet tank top, and running shoes.

I changed out of my pyjamas' and put the stuff on. I walked over to my door and looked around my room. I then walked out where I met Sesshoumaru dressed in his regular hariko with armour and sword's on.

We walked down stairs and into the kitchen; I packed some last minute stuff. When I finished we walked out of the kitchen and then out of the house.

I looked around for one last time; we then walked over to the well house. Sesshoumaru opened the doors and we walked in and down the steps and over to the well.

Sesshoumaru picked me up bridal style and jumped into the well. The familiar blue light surrounded us and transported us to the feudal era. When we landed at the bottom of the well Sesshoumaru jumped out. He said

"Just stay cool love, I am just going to start running for my castle."

He then took off to the west running at full speed. When we got there we found two demons dead, Sesshoumaru put me down and sniffed around. He growled, "Naraku, you sick half breed."

A dark cloud of miasma appeared above us, we heard, "How right you are."

**Well that was it.I hope you all like you did please review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**HI time no I have finally desided to open this story back you my Beta reader has not been able to edit I tryed my best to do what I could.**

**But I have a big favor to ask of you go check out my resently completed story**

**The Miko and the Demon Lord The Sequal**

**I would really like some more reviews on is a really awesome please GO CHECK IT out before you read this new chapter.**

We looked up and found Naraku holding has such a scarred look on her said

"Let her go Naraku,she has done nothing to you"

"If you want her back O Great LORD,bring me the Jewel shards that the little Miko beside you posessit"

"Over my dead body half bread"

Sesshoumaru unsheathed tokajan and launched into the air heading for used the 'Dragon Strike' to try and brake his barrier but it is usless.

I grabbed my bow and an arrow and aimed it at Naraku.I let it fly and a pink glow surronded it.

I broke Naraku's barrier and hit him where his heart wpuld yelled out in pain,which is unusal for him.

But in doing that he dropped Rin and she started to jumped up and caught her,he landed in front of me and set Rin looked at him and said

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Your welcome Rin,now go over and say with Kagome"

"Yes My Lord"

Rin then ran over to me and stood at my side,we both watched the battle progress between Sesshoumaru and Naraku.

After a couple of hours Sesshoumaru finally delivered the final desinagrated and the half of the shickon jewel fell down to the ground.

I walked over to it,purifing it instintly,I pulled the glass bottle out from under my shirt and got my half of the jewel out.

I then combined them,a pink light surroned me and I am lifted into the then apears in front of me,I bow to herI hear

"Please do not bow to me Kagome,you are my equal"

I stand stright up and look at her,I said

"How is it possible that you are here? You have been dead for decades"

"I am only a spirit but ever since you brought the Jewel back 5 years ago I was brought back to the spirit world,not able to rest wntil the jewel has been completed and some one makes and unselfish wish and it will be gone forever"

"So since I just completed the I make an unselfish wish on it you can rest in peace"

"Yes Kagome"

"Thank you Mikodore-san"

"No need for titales Kagome,like I said before you are my equal"

"Thank you"

"I will leave you for now"

"Ok,and thank you again"

"You are welcome Kagome"

The pink light then fadded and I am standing in front of Sesshoumaru and ran over to me and hugged me,when she pulled away she said

"Where did you go Kagome"

I looked up at Sesshoumaru and said

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try us"

"It took me to Mikodore,the famouse miko,she told me I half to make an unselfish ish on the jewel and it will be gone forever"

"Kagome you are the most carring person I have ever ment,you can make the wish,I know you can"

"Ya Kagome"

"Ok,Rin go back over with Sesshoumaru just in case"

"Ok"

So she ran back over to Sesshoumaru and I folded my hands around the jewel and closed my eyes/I said in my mind

"Ok Mikodore I am ready to make the wish"

"Are you sure Kagome"

"Yes I am"

"Well go ahead"

"I wish taht all the wrong caused by Naraku would be right,and all the people he hurt to be ,mended,love ones to come back to them"

I opened my eyes up and the jewel started to glow so bright that I had to shut my eyes again.

When the lighjt disapered,I opened my eyes up and opened my hands and found the jewel gone.

It's finally gone after 5 whole years.I looked over to Sesshoumaru and Rin and smilled,I ran over to them and jumped on Sesshoumaru and hugged wrapped his arms and around me and said

"See I know you could do it"

"Ya,Now remember what you were going to tell Rin"

"Yes love"

So he put me down and we heard Rin say

"Are you two together"

We looked down at her and Sesshoumaru knelt down and said

"Yes Rin,Kagome is my Mate"

"That's great"

"Rin I half to tell you something"

"What is it Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Rin you are like a Dauther to me,would you like me to be your father"

"I would love it father"

She jumped on him and they hugged,when they pulled apart he said

"You know that also meens that Kagome is your Mother now"

"Ya"

I then knelt down and we hgged,when we pulled apart Rin said

"Does that meen Rin will be having some brothers and sister"

I blushed and looked over at Sesshoumaru for an smiled at me and said

"Maybe Rin,you already have one brother"

"Who?"

"Shippo,Kagome's son"

"Shippo,that will be so cool"

"That reminds me Kagome we half to go pick up Shippo"

"Do you want to do it now"

"Sure if it's ok with you"

"It's fine with me,I have been missing him alot"

"Come on"

So the 3 of us walked threw the castle gates ,we found Jaken and Ah-Un walking towards us.

Rin smiled and ran over to Ah-Un,when they got to us I took off my pack since it was starting to get a little heavy and put it in Ah-Un's saddle bags.

I went up and petted both of his heads,and he seemed to enjoy then spoke and he said

"Rin,Jaken get on Ah-Un,Kagome you can fly with me"

"Ok"

So Rin an Jaken got on Ah-Un and I walked over to Sesshoumaru and he made his demonic cloud and I got on in front of him.

He wrapped his arms around me and we took to the sky with the others right behind flew towards Kiade's village since thats where Inuyasha's scent that I THOUGHT WAS

_' I can not wait to see eveeryone,mostly my son Shippo'_

**Well there it was.I hope you all liked you did please hit the review button and tell me.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hi everyone.I am happy to say my regular computer is up an runing so here is a new chapter.I hope you all like enjoy.**

We got to Kiade's village a couple hours took Ah-Un and they went to a near by field.

The 3 of us walked over to Kiade's hut,I pushed aside the makeshift door and walked in followed by Sesshoumaru and Rin.

Sango,Miroku,Shippo,Kiade,and Killia are here,they all looked up at yelled.

"Mother"

And he jumped up and into my arms and I hugged him to me and said

"Shippo,I have missed you so much my Son"

"I have to Mother"

After we pulled apart Sango got up and came over and hugged me,we both squield and when we finally let go of each other I spotted Miroku behind Sango,he thought about hugging me but stopped from a growl Sesshoumaru let instead he said

"It's good to have you back Kagome"

"It's good to be back Miroku"

Kiade then came over to me and we then said

"Where have ye been?"

"My time"

"O"

"Did you guys know Naraku was alive"

"No"

"Well we don't half to worry any more because Sesshoumaru killed him and hopefully once and for all"

"Ya,hopefully this time the half breed will stay dead"

"Um I kinda have an anouncement to make"

"What?"

"Me and Sesshoumaru are mates"

"Wow congradulations you two"

"Thanks"

"Well please don't tell me you came here just to tell us that"

"Well we also came here to pick up Shippo,how about it Shippo would you like to live with us at the Western Palace"

"I would love to"

He then came over to me and hugged the 5 years he has grown he is alsmost as tall as now he is up to my then walked over to Shippo and said

"I guss I am your sister now Shippo"

"Ya that's Awesome"

"Ya it is"

They both them hugged,Sango siad

"SO are you guys gona go back to teh castle now"

"I guss so"

"Well have a good time Kagome"

"I will Sango"

We all then said our good byes and me,Sesshoumaru,Rin,and Shippo walked out of Kiade's hut and out of the village.

We started walking towards the filed where Jaken and Ah-Un are at.

We got there a little while and Jaken,Rin and Shippo got on Ah-Un and Sesshoumaru made his demonc cloud and I got all then took to the sky headed for the west.

We got there a couple hours later and we landed in the all then walked into the castle while Jaken took Ah-Un to the stopped in the main hall and Sesshoumaru said

"Why don't we all get something to eat"

"That sounds good"

"Ok"

So we all walked into what I gussed is the dinning all sat down and the servants came out of door with our food.

They came over and sat it down in front of us,they bowed and left and we all started to we finished I said

"Rin why don't you take Shippo to your room and you 2 can get to know each other"

"Ok Mother"

So the 2 of them got up and ran out of the then got up and came over to me and took my hand and said

"Now you can come with me my love and I will take you to our room"

"I would love to"

I then stood up and we walked out of the dinning hall and up a couple stair cases and finally down the roaly hall.

We stopped in front of this door and Sesshoumaru opened it up and we walked in and shut the door behind us.

I gasphed at the rooms is a giant canopy bed to the right of with the nightstands beside it and a gaint dresser not to fare from it.

Right in front of me there is a giant glss door leading out onto a huge the left of me there are 2 doors,in the corner there is a oak desk.I turned around to Sesshoumaru and said

"This room is beautiful"

"Why thank you love"

He then bent down and captured my lips with his in a passenet kiss.I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

After a while we had to break apart for some much needed we caught our breath Sesshoumaru said

"Why don't we take a bath love"

"Ok"

So we walked over to the one door and he opened it and we walked threw it.I gasphed at how big and beautiful our bathroom is.

He lead me over to the indoor hot undressed and got in,we both then started to bath.

When we finished we got out and he got me a towel along with his and we both started to dry off.

When we finished we put on our robes and we walked out of our took me over to our dresser abd we got our night clothes.

We took our robes off and put it then took my hand and lead me out onto the balcony.

It has gotten dark since we went in and got our bath,We went and sat down on the love seat he has out there.I laid my head down on his shoulder and looked up at the stars.I thought

_'I wounder how my family is'_

_**'You know there be fine'**_

_'Ya,I do wounder though,how are they going to react when the find out I have matted a not just any demon The Killing Perfect Lord of the West'_

_**'They will be happy for you'**_

_'Are you sure'_

_**'Yes I am'**_

_'Ok'_

I snapped out of my thoughts and found Sesshoumaru looking down at me with concern in his said

"Are you ok love"

"Ya,I'm fine"

"You spaced out there for a while"

"I was talking to my inner self"

"Ok"

He then got up and pulled me up with walked back into our room and over to our bed.

We oulled the covers down and laid pulled the covers over us and wrapped his arm's around btoh soon fell alseep.

**Well that was chapter 5.I hope you all liked you did please review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**HI this is my newest chapter.I hope you all like go read and review.**

I woke up sometime around dawn.I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

I looked down at Sesshoumaru and found him fast asleep.I smiled down at him,I then got out of bed and walked into our closet.

I picked out a baby blue kimono and put it on.I was about to walk back out of our closet when a wave of nausha hit me.

I put a hand over my mouth to try and stop I know I can't so I ran out of our closet and out onto the balcony and threw up over the railing.

When I finished I stood up right and started to back up but I backed into something.

I walked foward and turned around.I found out that I had backed into right now has a weird look in his eyes.I smiled up and him and he said

"Are you ok my love"

"I don't 's probubly just a bug"

"A what"

"Never mind"

"Well I don't care,you are going to get checked out by the nurse"

"It's nothing Sesshoumaru,I do not need to see the nurse"

"Well you are wether you like it or not.I am not going to let my mate get sick"

"Ok I give up.I will go get checked out by the nurse"

"I am glad you see that"

I rolled my eyes at him,he turned his back on me and walked back into our room.

I followed him and we walked out of our room and he lead me to another part of the we finally stopped in front of a door he opned it and we walked in.

What it looks like is a nurse's station like we had back when I was in school.A girl came out of a door and came overto bowed to us and said

"What is it you need Lord Sesshoumaru"

"I need you to check my Mate Kagome out"

"Of course"

Sesshoumaru then left the room shutting the door behind him.I looked at the girl and said

"What's your name"

"Diana"

"Well Diana it is so good to meet you"

"It is also a pleasure to meet the woman who broke the ice around Lord Sesshoumaru's heart"

"Well I don't think I did it all on my own"

"What do you meen my lady?"

"Rin,she first started to break the ice around his heart,So when I came along I guss it all just melted away"

"You are right I guss,now if you will my lady,come right over here to this bed so that I may check you out"

"Of course"

So she lead me over to one bed and I laid down and she started to check me about 15 minutes she was done she has a huge sime on her face.I sat up in bed and she sat down in front of me and said

"I have some great news my lady"

"What?"

"You are 2 weeks pregnant my lady"

I looked at her with a shocked look on my I recovered from my shock a little while later I siad

"Really"

"Yes my lady,I am very sure ofi t"

"I can't believe it"

My hand went to my stom,ach and I looked down at it.I then said

"I half to go tell Sesshoumaru"

I jumped off of the bed and ran over to the door and opened it to find Sesshoumaru standing seen me and walked over to me and said

"What is it my love?"

"I'm I'm pregnant"

"That's great my love"

He put his hands on my waist and lifted me up into the air and spun me the while he has a smile plastered all over his face.

I do as are the happist people in the world right he finally set me down I said

"We half to go tell Rin and Shippo"

"Yes love"

So we walked down to the main hall where we ment them.I said

"Guys we have a surprise to tell you"

"What?"

"I am expecting,which meens in 9 months you 2 will have a new baby brother or sister"

"That's great"

They both ran over to us and we each picked one of them up and we hugged each we finally put them down one of our guards ran into the castle and over to bowed to us and said

"My lady 3 humans and a cat demon are here and asking to see you"

"Ok were coming"

So the guards walked back out and we all soon followed behind him.

We walked over to the gates where we found Sango,Miroku,Kohaku,and and Sango ran at each other and we pulled apart Kohaku walked over to us and he said to me

"Thank you Kagome for bringing me back to life when you wished on the jewel"

"You are so welcome Kohaku"

"Thanks again"

"Your welcome,not you guys must be hungry from the trip here so let's all go into the castle and have breaksfast,I have something to tell you"

"Ok"

So we all walked into the castle and into the dinning all sat down and the servant's came out of the kitchen with our doos.

They came over to us and sat our food down in fron of us,bowed to us and we all then started to we finished Sango said

"So you had something you wanted to tell us Kagome"

"Ya well um,I am expecting"

"That's great,Congradulations you two"

"Thanks you guys"

Rin,Kohaku,and Shippo then got up and ran out of the room. I said to Sango

"Can I talk to you for a while in private"

"Sure"

So we both got up and walked out of the dinning said

"Where are we going to talk"

"Just follow me"

We alked up to the roaly wing and I took her to the one guest room and into the went over to the hot spring and undressed and got in.I said

"I know this is a litle different then what we're used to but it'll half to work"

"It's fine Kagome"

"Ok,I am really happy we are going to have some girl time"

Ya me to"

"Mumu"

"So how's Sesshoumaru reating you"

"Awesome,he is so nice once you get to know him"

"I can admagen"

We both continued talking.

**Well there it was.I hope you liked you did please go review.**

**KaitechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

****

Hi everyone.I know it has been a little while since I have updated but I just finished writng this chapter .

Me and Sango talked for hours in the we finally got out we each grabbed a towel and dried off.

Sometime while we were in there one of our maid's came in with 2 clean kimono's for we picked them up along with our matching oba's for them.

We put them on an tied the oba's around our then walked out of the bathroom and then out of the then said

"Were to now Kag's"

"How about the garden?"

"Cool"

SO we walked down to the main hall and out into the garden.

We botharted walking around talking some more and enjoying the senery.

After about an hour we ran into Sesshoumaru and Miroku.

They came over to us and Sesshoumaru bent down and gave me a he pulled away from me I heard Sango yell

"PERVERT"

And we looked over at them and found Miroku standing a little ways away from Sango with a big red hand print on his face.I siad

"You will never learn Miroku"

"I as you know Kagome my hand has a mind of its own"

"No Miroku you just like to do that to Sango"

He just looked at me and then at Sango and said

"Can I please talk to you Sango in private"

"Ok,but don't try what you just did"

"Promise"

"Ok"

The 2 of them then walked away.I looked up at Sesshoumaru and he said

"What would you say to a walk outside the castle"

"Well I would say yes"

"Good"

So I took hish and and we walked out of the gates and into a near by walked for a while till we came to a huge and beautiful field of flowers.

We walked into it and Sesshoumaru bent down and picked a red rose.

He stood back up and stood in front of me and pushed my hair behind my left ear and put the flower smiled down at me and said

"Beautiful"

"Why thank you Sesshoumaru"

I smiled at him and then we continued our walk threw the flower field.

When we had finally made it out of the field of flowers we walked back into another forest out of the hot summer heat.

After walking for atleast another hour my feet were really starting the hurt but I am not about to sound like a weak human and tell Sesshoumaru.

But he must of noticed me slumping behind a little bit and stopped and I bumped into I know it he is holding me bridal said

"Why didn't you tell me your feet are hurting"

"Because I didn't want to dound like a weak human in front of you"

"Kagome you are by fare the strongest human I you are pregnant and do not need to be wearing yourself out"

"Ok"

"Plus I enjoy having you in my arms"

"Ya"

I heard him chuckle but didn't worry about it and layed my head down against his chest.I thought

_'How idd I ever end up like this'_

_**'You ran away from Inuyasha'**_

_'Ya,if I had never ran away from Inuyasha I would of never found my love for Sesshoumaru and would of never knew he loved me'_

_**'ya your right'**_

I then broke out of my thoughts and found Sesshoumaru staring down at me with a what-are-you-thinkinh-about look.I smiled up at him and said.

"It's nothing so don't worry"

"Ok love"

So he looked back up ahead and continued walking and then I fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru's POV

After a little bit I looked back down at Kagome and found her asleep.A ghost of a smile creapt up on my face and I heard my beast say

_**'Our mate looks even hotter when she is asleep'**_

_'Yes she is,and right now she deservers her rest,she is pregnant and if she is anything like Inuyasha's Mother Izayia when she was pregnant with him I am not looking forward to it'_

_**'But she is our mate'**_

_'i know but I have also seen how she act's when she get's mad'_

_**'You are right'**_

_'I know I am'_

I broke out of my talk with my beast and found myself half way back to the castle so I kept walking.

I soon got back to the castle and my guards bowed to me when they seen me and I walked past them and threw the gates.

I looked around and didn't see Sango or miroku anywear so I continued my walk into the castle.

I walked up to our room and opened the door with my foot and walked in an shut it.

I walked over to our bed and layed her down.I pulled one of the lighter covers over her and seen her snuggle into the bed.

I then walked nack over to our door and opened it and walked out and shut it.

I walked over to Rin's door and nocked on it and soon heard

"Come in"

So I opened her door and walked in and found her and Shippo playing with some of her toys.

I went over to them and they looked up at me and said

"What is it Father"

"Do not disturb you Mother,she is resting right now"

"Ok"

And they went back to playing do I walked out of her room and shut her door.

I walked down to my office and went in and over to my desk.I sat down and grabbed a couple of the scrolls and started to read them.

Kagome's POV

When I woke up I felt myself laying on something soft.I opened my eyes up and sat up and found myself in our room.

I flung the cover off and climed out of bed.I looked around for Sesshoumaru but he's not here.

So I walked out of our room and started down to his I get there I find him doing paper work.

****

Well there was chapter you liked it hit the little button below this and leave me a this was not edited.

Thanks to everyone who review the last chapter.

Thanks

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hi everyone.I am so sorry for not updating in like chapter has not yet been edited by my beta reader.I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

After I walked in and found him doing paper work I walked over and stood beside him.

I looked down at the scroll he is currently reading which looks like it's from one of the other Lords.

He then finally noticed me and gave me a peck on the cheak and said

"How was your nap love"

"It was fine,I feel re-energised"

"Good,why don't you go get something to eat,you should be hungry"

"Well now that you menchen it I am kinda hungry"

"Good you shoul eat because it is not good for you or the pup"

"I know"

So I gave him a kiss and walked out of his office and down to the main hall.

I walked into the dinning hall and went over to the kitchen door and pushed it open and walked head cook walked over to me and bowed to me and said

"What do you need of my Lady Kagome"

"Coul you make me something to eat"

"Of course my lady,anything you really want"

"Um how about some different kinds of fruit,some meat,and whatever else you want to throw in,O and a glass of water"

"I will do that right away,I will bring it out to you when it's ready"

"Thank you"

"You are so welcome mylady"

He bowed to me and went to work.I walked out of the kitchen and and over to my seat at the long table.

After a little bit he came out of the kitchen with a glass of water in one hand and a huge plate full of came over to me and sat it down in front of me and bowed.I said

"Thank you"

"It's not a probulm my lday"

He stood back up and walked back into the kitchen.I started to eat my plate full of food.

When I finished it I placed my hand down on my adboment and siad

"Are you happy baby"

And to my surprise I felt a light kick which I barely noticed.

I smiled and got up out my seat and walked out of the dinning hall where I ran into Sango and Miroku holding hand.I smirked at them and Sango seen it and blushed,I said

"So"

"So what?"

"We need to talk"

"Ok"

So I grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs and into her room.I shut her door and we walked over to her bed and sat down.I looked right at her and said

"So what happened between you and Miroku last night?"

"We how do you day it,hocked up"

"So you and Miroku are a couple now"

"Yes,I just hope he don't go around womanising every female in the castle"

"Well almost every female is a demon so I am sure they will not take Sesshoumaru probubly warned him not to"

"Ya your right"

"So do you plan on getting married anytime soon"

"I don't know about that but"

"You two are made for each other"

"Ya think"

"Yes I do,you two are perfect for each other"

"I guss your right"

" finally see"

"It's that obvious is it"

"Yes!!"

"Ok Kags"

"I better be going.I want to go see what Sesshoumaru's up to"

"Ok see ya later"

"See ya"

So I got up and left Sango' room and walked down to Sesshoumaru's office.

I opened the door and walked in and found his working on something at his desk.

I shut the door behind me and walked over to him nad pulled up a seat and sat beside looked over at me and said in a seriouse tone.

"Did you get something to ear for you and the pup"

"Yes and I ate healthy"

"Good"

"Can I help you with anything?"

"If you want to you can sign some papers that need to be snt out"

"Ok"

So I started to work along side both worked till Rin walked in and over to us.

I mived back a little bit and she climed up in my lap and looked at the work we were siad

"Mommy what are you and Daddy doing"

"Paper work"

"O,well Aunt Sango told me to tell you that Dinner is ready"

"Ok thank you Honey"

"Your welcome Mom"

She got out of my lap and ran out of the both stood up and walked out of the office and down to the main hall and into the dinning hall.

Everyone else is already sitting down so we went over and took our seats.

The servants came out with everyones food,they came over and sat it down in front of bowed to us and left and weall started to we all finished it and I siad

"Seshoumaru"

"Yes love"

"I was woundering if we all can go back to my time for a short visit"

"I don't see why not,I mean the last time we were there we didn't see your family"

"Ya"

I turned to the others and said

"And you guys can come to, I want you all to meet my family"

"Thanks Kagome"

"No problum"

So we all got up and walked out of the dinning called a couple servents over to him and ordered them to pack all of our bags.

They bowed and left to do all walked out into the garden and Rin and Shippo went to find Ah-Un and Killia.

We all went over and sat down on a couple of the bench's we have.

After a while the children came back with the servan'ts came out with all our bags and put them in Ah-Un's saddle bags.

So we got up and walked over to them and Rin and Shippo got on Ah-Un and Sango and Miroku got on Killia.

Sesshoumaru made his demonic cloud abd U climed on it and we all stook to the sky heading for the well.

We got there about an hour later and we got our bags out of Ah-Un's saddle went down to her normal size.

We all then jumped into the well.

**Well that was it for this chapter.I hope you all liked you did please review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hi everyone.I have decided to update a little sooner.I hope you al enjoy it.**

The blue light surronded us and transported us to the we all got of the well I lead everyhone out of the well house.

I seen everyone but Sesshoumaru look around in shock.I looked over at my house and my eyes went wide.

The house has been added onto and now it is much bigger.

I lead everyone over to my house and got the spare key out from under the welcome mate.I put it in the lock and unlocked the door and let everyone walk in and then I walked in and shut the door.I yelled

"Mom,Souta,Grandpa are you here"

"Kagome"

Souta and my Grandpa walked out of the living room and over to me and we we pulled apart I said

"I would like you two to meet my husdban Sesshoumaru,our children Rin and Shippo,and my best friends Sango and Miroku"

"Hi"

"Hi,I;m Souta"

He walked up to Sesshoumaru and asked

"Are you a hald demon like Inuyasha"

"No I am full blooded Inuyoukai,I am much stronger thenthat weak half-bread"

"Cool can you show me some of your moves"

"I would be glad to Souta"

I then butted in and said to my Grandfather

"Gramps why did you guys expand the house"

"Well she thought it would be good to do it"

"Well I'm glad she did,also I have a surprise to tell both you you"

"What?"

"I am pregnant,so that means that your going to be a Uncle Souta and your gonna be a Great Grandpa Gramps"

"Wow that's awesome "

"Yes it is,now I got one question,where's my room"

"Go up the stairs and go strait down the hall and it's the last door on the are also 2 quest rooms for everyone there"

"Ok thanks Souta"

"No probulm sis"

So I lead everyone up the stairs and down the and Miroku went into one of the quest rooms and Rin and Shippo went in the other.

I took Sesshoumaru into our new room.I looked around and the room is a nice color of green.

Theroom is all adult like,I really like and Sesshoumaru then uppacked out bags and put it all away in either the giant walk in closet or the giant oak dresser.

When we finished that Sesshoumaru took my hand and lead me over to our bed.

We sat down and he put a hand on my back and pulled me to him.

We looked into each others eyes,we soon were pushed me down on the bed not breaking the kiss,

He crailed ontop of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him a while we broke apart for some much needed air.I said

"I love you so much Sesshoumaru"

"I love you to my beautiful Kagome"

What we did next I can not layed down and he grabbed the covers and pulled over us.I layed my head down on his chest and we both soon fell asleep.

I woke up to a banging on the door.I looked over and found Sesshoumaru still asleep.

I got out of bed and grabbed my robe and put on,I then slipped on my fuzzy slippers.

I walked over to the door and opened it and found said

"What have you been doing sis"

"None of your business Souta"

"Well Mom's home and she has someone she wants you to meet"

"Ok Souta,tell her we will be down in a little bit"

"Ok"

So he walked away and I shut the door.I turned around and found Sesshoumaru sitting up in bed looking at me.

I smiled and walked over and sat down beside pulled me into his lap and captured my lips in a passonite we pulled apart I said

"Come on Sesshoumaru we half to get ready"

"Ok love"

So we got out of bed and walked into our new walk in closet.I dressed in a new pair of jeans and a pink swetter.

Sesshoumaru dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white button down shirt.

We walked out of our closet and then out to our walked down the steps and into the living room.

We found Miroku,Sango,Rin,Shippo,Souta,my Grandpa,My Mom and a guy that is holding my Moms turned around to us and we walked over to Mom said

"Kagome who is this?"

"This is my husdban Sesshoumaru"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sesshoumaru"

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Higurashi"

He did a little bow towards then looked at me with a huge smile on her said

"I guss some congradulations are in order,Souta told me"

"Thanks Mom"

The 2 of us then we pulled apart I said

"So would you mind introducing us"

"O yes,Kagome,Sesshoumaru I would like you two to meet my boyfreind Andrew MeCoy"

"It's nice to meet you Andrew"

"It's also nice to meet you Kagome"

We shook Mom then saiud

"Are you all hugrey"

"Ya"

"Ok,Kagome,Sango,Rin how would you 3 like to help me cook supper"

"Sure"

So the 4 of us walked out of the living room and into the all then got our aprons and put on and we all started to cook.

When we finished we make chicken alfraido with a veggitable,potato,and a dessert.

We got everyones plates and puter there portion on and Sango took all the plates over to the giant dinning room table.

Rin brought all the silver ware over while My Mom brought over the the table was complete I yelled

"Dinner"

Soon Sesshoumaru,Miroku,Shippo,Souta,Gramps,and Andew walked in and took there seats.

The 4 of us then took our seats and we all started to all talked threw out dinner.I got to know Andew a little bit.

Rin and Shippo got to know there new familt which I am very happy we all finished dinner we got up and the door bell rang.

I walked out of the dinning room and over to the door and opened it.

**Well that was the end of this review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hi chapter again has not been edited so please forgive me if there are a couple of mistakes here and I do not know when I will be able to update again because I have famile coming home from another state in about a week and I am working on getting different things it mite be awhile till you get another thought I would let yall know now go please read and enjoy.**

After I opened the door it reveled smiled but not as shy as he used said

"Hi Kagome,how are you?"

"I;m good Hojo"

I then felt Sesshoumaru's aura right behind me.I looked out of the corner of my eye and speak of the devel there he is.I said

"Hojo I would like youto meet my Husdban Sesshoumaru Taisho"

"Nice to meet you"

"You to Hojo"

"Well what are you hear for Hojo"

"I came to speak to Souta"

"Ok hold on, SOUTA"

He came out of the dinning room and came over to said

"Hey Souta can I talk to ya outside for a second"

"Sure Hojo"

The 2 of them walked out of the house.I shut the door and turned around to said

"I do not care for him"

"I know"

I took his hand and we walked back into the dinning Mom and Sango was starting to clean off the table so I went over and helped them.

When we have all the dishes in the sink me and Sango started to warsh them while my Mom put all the left overs in containers and the put them in the frigerator.

After me and Sango finished warshing the dish's we started drying we finished I siad

"I can put them away Sango"

"Ok Kags"

She then left the I started to put the dish's away Sesshoumaru walked in.

He came over behind me and wrapped his arms around kissed my matting mark which made me moan a said in a very huskey voice

"I can not wait for our pup to be born"

"I can't wait either,I wounder what iw will be"

"I don't know"

"Well I don't care hust that it is healty"

"Yes love,would you like some help with putting everything away"

"I would love it"

So he unwrapeed his arms from me and started to help me put away the remaning dish's.

When we finished we walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Souta is back and is teaching Rin and Shippo how to play his video games.

Miroku,Andew and Gramps are over at the one side of the room talking and mom and Sango are sitting on the couch talking.

Sesshoumaeu went over to the guys and I went over and sat down beside Sango,My Mom looked over at me and said

"Souta told us that Hojo was the one who stopped in and wanted to talk to him"

"Ya"

Sango then said

"What were you and Sesshoumaru doing in the kitchen"

I blushed and said

"Nothin,he just helped me put away the dish's"

"Ok I will let you get away with it for now"

"Nothing went on Sango"

"Then why are you blushing"

"Well im u never mind"

"Ok"

The 3 of us then continued talking for a stopped talking when Rin came over to looked at me and said

"Mommy,I beat Uncle Souta and Shippo at that new video game he is teaching us"

"Good job sweety"

My Mom then said

"Yes Rin no one can beat Souta at his favorite sames so you are really good"

"Thanks Grandma"

She smiled at the 3 of us and then went back over to Souta and Shippo and the 3 of them continued to then said

"You are a really awesome Mother Kagome,I can't wait to see how you are with the little one"

"Thanks Sango,and I am to,I mean I have not taken care of a baby since Souta was born and I was so young back then that I barely remeber what U dud"

"Come on Kags,your awesome with Rin and Shippo"

"I know but Rin and SHippo are not baby's,I guss maybe that I am just nervous"

My Mom then said

"Ya Kagome,when I was pregnant with you I was scarred to. I had babysitted before but when reality set in that this is my child and this child is going to depend on me 24/7 I was scarred ti"

"You were Mom"

"Yes,I mean sure I had your father but he worked and he did not have a little life growing inside of him"

"Ya,O Mom I hope you will be able to help me raise my little one"

"I will love to Kagome,I will always be happy to help my little Grandchild anytime"

"Thanks Mom"

"Anytime Sweety"

I then looked up at the clock and it is going on is almost bed time for Rin and Shippo.I was about to get up but my Mother stopped me and said

"Let me Kagome"

"Ok Mom"

She then got up and walked over to Rin and Shippo and soon the 3 of them walked out of the living room.

Sesshoumaru,Miroku,Souta,Gramps and Andew walked over to me and said

"Kagome we all were talking about all going out to dinner tomorrow night"

"Ok,that's sounds good"

"Where did your Mother go"

"She's giving Rin and Shippo there baths"

"Ok thanks"

"No probulm Andrew"

He then walked out of the then got up and her,Miroku,Souta,and Gramps walked out of the room leaving me and Sesshoumaru alone.

He moved over to me and sat down beside me on the looked at each other for a while untill he said

"I have some good news to tell you"

"What?"

"Andrew is going to be proposing to your Mom at dinner tomorrow night"

"That is so awesome"

"yes it is"

"Hey do you want to go watch a movie in our room"

"Sure"

We both got up off the couch and walked out of the living went up the stairs and down the hall to our room.

He opened the door and we walked in and he shut the door behind us.I walked over to my shelf full with all kinds of DVDS.I aksed Sesshoumaru

"What do you want to watch"

"I don't care"

"Ok"

So I sorted threw them and soon found one of my 's called National Treasue.I also got out National Treasure:Book of Secrets.

I went over to the DVD player and got the first DVD out and poped it in.I turned on the tv and pushed play.

I walked over to our bed where Sesshoumaru is already laying down and waiting for me.

I crailed in bed and over to him.I cuttle in to his side and lay my head down on his chest and the movie begins to play.

After only a couple of minutes I started to have a craving for I grabbed the mocentroll and paused the movie.I got up off Sesshoumaru and he said

"What is wrong Kagome?"

"I am going to go make us some popcorn"

"Ok I will be waiting here for you when you come back"

"Ok"

I got out of bed and then walked out of the room,down the hall,down the stairs and itno the kitchen.

I went to the cubort that we store our popcorn in and grabbed a bag and went over to the microwave and threw it in and punch the popcorn button.

I went over to anotehr cubort and I got a huge bowl to put to pocorn in.

I set it down by the microwave and walked voer to the fridgerator and got two cans of pepsi.

The microwave went off saying that the popcorn is done.

I went over and got the bag out and opened it up and dumped it into the bowl.

I threw the bag in the garbige can.I got a tray and set the bowl down in the middle of it with one can of pepsi on each side of it.

I got our spray bottle of butter and sprayed all the popcorn.I set it down and picked up the tray.

I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs and down the hall to our room.I walked threw the door and kicked the door shut.

Sesshoumaru looked over at me and smiled.I walked over to my side of the bed and set down.I set the tray down between us.

I picked up my can of pepsi and opened it up and took a pushed the play button on the remote and the movie started to play.

We both then put our hands in the popcorn bowl and pulled out a big hand full.

I put it in my mouth and started to eat said

"This is really good love"

"Thanks,I'm glad you like it"

"I always love anything that you make"

"Well believe it or not I was not always such a great cook"

"Really"

"Yes,finally my Mom inrolled me in a cooking school when I was 13"

"Well I am glad she did because I now have a beautiful mate that can also many girls that are beautiful can cook"

"O well I guss I am special I guss"

"Yes you are my love"

He bent down and captured his lips with mine in a kiss.I kissed him back and deepened the kiss.

After a little bit we broke apart and the moved the tray in front of us.

I moved over and cuttled up to movie continued to get insteresting and we kept eating the popcorn and drinking our pop.

The movie went on for another hour and when it quiet I threw the other one in and we watched it for almost two hours.

When it finished I got up and picked up the tray and set it down on my night stand.

We pulled down the covers and layed down and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to both said our goodnights and soon fell asleep.

**Well that was the end to another great chapter.I hope you all like review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Hi I have gotten the time to update.I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you all like read and review.**

I woke up sometime around dawn.I sat up and rubed the sleep out of my eyes.

I looked down for Sesshoumaru and found him gone so I got out of bed and looked down at myself and found myself in my clothes I was wearing yesterday.

I went over to my dresser and and got out a pair of undergarments,blue jeans shorts,and a hot pink tang top.

I walked over to the door into my private bathroom.I opened the door and walked in and I set my clothes down on my stand and walked over to my shower.

I turned the hot water on and shut the door to let the water get warm.

I undressed and threw all of my dirty clothes in the dirty laundry hamper.

I went back over and got in my shower and I grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and started to warsh my hair.

When I finished I warshed my I was done with that I rinsed all the soap out of my hair and off of my body.

I started thinking o mu one Aunts wedding I was in a long time ago and how mice it would be to have one.I thought

_' I would if Sesshoumaru would like it'_

_**'Who cares what he thinks,this has always been your dream to have a big fairytale wedding'**_

_' But he's the grome so he does have something to dowith this'_

_**'Yes you are right'**_

_' See ,now when I get outa here I will ask him'_

_**'Ok'**_

The voice then disapered and I shut the water off and grabbed my hair and squexed all of the water out of it.

I then got out andgrabbed mt towel and started to dry I finished I grabbed my robe and put on.

I walked out of our bathroom and into our closet.I grabbed a pair of jeans,baby blue tantop,and underclothes.

I took my robe off and put them on.I then slipped into a pair of sandles.

I walked out of our closet and over to my dresser.I grabbed my haur brush and brushed my hair.

I then tied it up in a high pony tail.I grabbed my sunglsses and put them on the top of my head.

I grabbed my purse,keys,and cell phone and walked out of our room,down the stairs and over to a stand by the door.

I set my stuff down and walked into the kitchen to find my Mother making breakfast.

I walked over to her and she looked at me and smiled and said

"Good morning Kagome"

"Morning Mother,do you happen to know where Sesshoumaru is"

"Yes,out in the Sacrett tree"

"Ok,thanks Mother"

"Your welcome Kagome,also breakfast will be ready soon"

"Ok"

So I walked out of the kitchen and out the front door.I walked over to the sacrett tree and he's not at the bottom so I looked up in the branches and found him.I said

"Sesshoumaru would you please come down here,I need to talk to you"

He jumped down beside me,he bent down and kissed my forhead and said

"Good morning Koi"

"Good morning to you to Sesshou"

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I was woundering if maybe we could have a wedding"

"If you want to,I will do anything you ask of me Kagome"

"THANKS YOU SO MUCH"

I juimped up and down and flung myself on him hugging him.I said / yelled

"Thanks you Sesshou,you do not know how much this meens to me"

"I will do anything for you and you know that"

"Yes I do"

He wrapped his arms around me and embraced me.

We stayed like that for a little bit until he set me down and took my hand and we walked back into the house.

Everyone is walking into the dinning room so we did as well and took our seats,

Mom made her home made pancakes and she gave everyone theres and then she got her down and took her seat and we all started to eat.

When we finished I gathered up my courage and said

"Me and Sesshoumaru have a announcement to make"

Everyone tured to us and I cleared my throat and said

"We are having a weddking"

"That's great"

"Yes it is,I am so excited"

"I can not wait to help plan my own dauthers wedding"

"I am going to help out to Kagome"

"Of course Sango,I want my best friend to help me plain my wedding"

Andrew then said

"Now remeber everyone we are going out to dinner tonight at shatrose"

"Yes"

We all knew what was going to happen there except my me and my Mom could have a double wedding.

I knew that I half to tell my I stood up and said

"Excuse me"

I walked out of the room and over to the stand and grabbed my cell phone.I dialed my friend Erica's number and it started to I heard

"Hello"

"Hey Erica,it's me Kagome"

"Hey Kags,now are you"

"Awesome,I need to tell you and the girls something,so could toy call them for me and you all meet me at town squar"

"Ok but what is it"

"I will tell yall when we are all together"

"Ok Kags see ya"

"Bye"

So I hung up and stuck my cell in my pocket,I grabbed my keys and purse and walked into the dinning room and said

"I will be gone for a little while"

"Ok"

So I left the house and walked down the steps.

**Well that was the end of another great chapter.I hope you all enjoyed don't expect any updates soon because my family is leaving this Sunday to come up here for 2 wekks so I will be busy.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hi here is the next chapter.I am so happy with the amount of reviews that I have been getting and I hope to keep getting them.I want to try and break my record of 111 please help me read and Review.**

When I got to the bottom I found my new Chevy Mom had told me that she wanted to get me a new vehical so she did.

I unlocked the door and got in and started it up.I put it in drive and pulled out of my parking space heading for town square.

I got there about 20 minutes larer,I parked along side the sidewalk.I got my purse and got out and walked over to the metter and put in 2 hours worth of change.

I walked into the park and over to the fountain where I found my freidns Erica,Eume,Diana,and Mia.

I went over to them and hugged all of was the first one to say something,she siad

"How have you been Kagome?"

"I have been awesome"

"So what's the news you have for us?"

"Well me and Sesshoumaru are getting married"

"That's awesome"

"Yes it is and also I am pregnant"

"That's awesome"

"Ya Kags"

"Thanks girls"

"I can not wait to help you plan your wedding and baby shower"

"Ya Eume and guss what,Andew is propsing to my Mom tonight at dinner"

"Wow,do you think that she will accept"

"Ya, she really loves him"

"This will be so awesome"

"Yep"

We all were there for over an hour we started to walk around,still talking.

We walked around for another half an we stopped we are standing beside my said

"Do you want to go out to eat for lunch Kagome"

"Sure,I would love it"

"Well where do you want to go"

"How about WacDonalds"

"ok"

"How did you girls get here"

"The bus"

"Well you girls are riding with me"

"Thanks Kags"

"No problum"

So we all went over and got in my trail blazer.I started it up and pulled out of my parking space.

I started towards got there about 20 minutes later and I pulled into there parking lot.

I pulled into a parking space and shut the car all got out and I locked it and we walked across the parking and into WacDonals.

We went over and ordered our took our slip and went over and got a place to set and waited for our food to get ready.

Soon our food was brought out to all then started to eat.

We sat there for an hour,eating and we finally finished our lunch we got up and put our trash in the trash can.

We then walked out and over to my all got in and I started it up and said

"So do you guys want me to take each of you home?"

"That would be great Kags"

"No problum"

So I pulled out of my parking space and then out of the parking lot.

I then dropped Mia off at her house,The Diana,then Eume,and then finally Erica.

I then started back to my house.I got there a half an gour later.I pulled into my parking spot and shut my car off.

I grabbed my purse and got out of my trailblazer and locked it.

I started to walk up the stairs and when I made it to the stop I walked over to my house.

I got my key out and unlocked the door and walked in.I shut the door behind me and walked into the living roon where I found everyone talking.

Sesshoumaru stopped talking to my Grnadpa and walked over to me and bent down and captued my lips in a soft kiss.

I kissed him back and then we broke apart and I looked over at Andrew and said

"What time are we going to leave for dinner?"

"6:00pm,we are all driving ot own vehicals"

"Ok"

"We can take your trailblazer and your Mother's Van"

"Ok,that sounds like a plan"

"Yep"

Me and Sesshoumaru went over and sat down on the love seat,hand in hand.

Rin and Shippo came over to us and Rin got in Sesshoumarus lap and Shippo got in mine.

I wrapped my arms around him and Sesshoumaru did the same to said to me

"So where did you go?"

"I went out with some friends and then went out to eat for lunch"

"That's cool"

"Yep it is"

Andrew then said

"Kagome would you come with me for a sec"

"Sure"

I set Shippo down beside Sesshoumaru and got along withAndrew and walked out of the living room.

We walked fare enuff away so that no one can hear us and he pulled out a black box out of his pocket.

He opened it up and there is a huge and beautiful diamond ring.I looked up at him and he looked right back at me and said

"Do you think that your Mother will like it"

"Will she like it,she'll love it Andrew"

"I wanted to ask you to be sure"

"That's fine"

"You know you are the best Kagome"

"Thanks Andrew"

He embraced me in a hug and I hugged him we pulled apart he put the box back in his pocket.

We then walked back into the living room and took our all sat there and talked for a couple more hours.

Finally it is about 4:00pm and we all decided that it is time to get ready.

We all got up and walked out of the living room and up the each went into our own rooms.

Me and Sesshoumaru went into our bathroom and over to the shower.I turned the water on and let it run.

We each undressed and threw our clothes in the dirty hamper basket.

I then checked the water and it is ok so we got in and started to shower.

**Well that was the end of another awesome chapter.I hope you all liked it and if you did please reiview and tell me please.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Well here is another awesome chapter.I hope you all like it so please read and review.**

After we finished showering we got out and grabbed our towels and started to dry off.

When we finished with that we grabbed our robes and put on.

I walked over to the sink and grabbed my hair dier and started to dry my hair.

When I finished I set it down and picked up my brush and brushed out my hair.

When we both finished in our bathroom we walked out of our bathroom and into our closet.

I picked out a red strapless dress that goes down to my ankles.I picked up the maching shoes.

I also got my underclothes and walked behind the changing screan.

I took my roe off and put my underclothes on and then I slipped into my dress.I put my shoes on and walked out from behind the changing scren.

Sesshoumaru turned around in his black tuxe which he looks very handsome looked me up and down and said

"You look very beautiful in that dress love"

"Why thank you,you also look very handsome in your tuxe koi"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

I went over to him and he bent down and kissed my took my hand and we walked out of our closet.

I walked over to our dresser and picked up my diamong necklass and earrings and put them on.

I then walked back over to Sesshoumaru and he handed me my purse.I took it and we then walked out of our room.

Rin and Shippo walked out of there room all walked down the stairs where we ment everyone else.I said

"Well is it time to go"

"Yep"

"Okay:

So we all walked out of the house and Andrew locked the all walked down the steps.

My Mom,Andrew,Souta,Gramps,and Miroku got in my Mom's Sesshoumaru,Sango,Shippo,Rin and I got ib my trailblazer.

I started it up and pulled out of my parking space following my Mom into town.

Soon we made it to pulled into there parking lot and parked.

We all got out and walked into Shayrose.A Waiter came over to us and said

"Hello,welcome to Shayrose,I am David,Do you have a resorevation"

Andrew spoke up and said

"Yes,under Andrew MeCoy"

"Yes mister MeCoy,please everyone follow me"

He started walking away and we all followed lead us to this huge table and we all stook our seats.

He gave each of us a menu and asked each of us what we wanted to drink and we all told him.

He tehn left to get them while we all looked threw our menu's.

When he came back he passed out all of our we are all still looking at our menu's he left,giving us more a while longer he comes back and said

"Well focks are you ready to order now?

"Yes"

So we all then gave him our then left and we all started to talk.I seen Andrew get up and turn to my Mom.

Wee all then stopped talking as he nelt down in front of my turned in her seat to face him.

She gave him a confusing pulled out the box with the ring in then said

"Karen Higurashi,I love you with all of my you be my wife"

My Mom puts a hand over her mouth to keep herself from she moved it she said

"Yes Andrew,I will be your wife"

He smiled at her and opened the ring box showing her the took it out of the box and took her left hand and slipped it on her ring figure.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood up with her and kissed they stopped kissing they set back Mom looked over at me and said

"Did you know about this Kagome?"

"Yes Mother,we all knew about it"

"I can not believe that you kept that secret from me"

"Me to Mom"

We all kept on talking for another 20 minutes and then our wator came back and started to pass out our meals.

When we finished he left and we all started to eat.

When we finished over an hour of us ordered dessert.

I was one of them,I never knew that I could eat so Mom must of know what I was thinking because she said

"When you are eating for two Kaome,you will eat alot more then you usually do"

"Yep I can sure tell"

"I can not wait to meet my Grandbaby"

"We can't eitehr Mom"

"You know what I just thought"

"What?"

"We can have a double wedding"

"Ya that's what i thought"

"Will you guys be going back to the Feudal Era"

"Ya,I want to leave as soon as possible"

"So do you want me to plan the wedding or weddings I should say"

"Yes,you can do the date and stuff like that,now you know who I would want to invite"

"Yes,I do"

"Ok that's good"

Andrew then said

"Why don't we get heading home"

"Ya"

So we all got up and Andrew put down the tip and picked up the slip.

We walked over toe he cash regiastar and he payed for our all walked out of Shayroase and over to our vehicals.

We all got in and I started mine pulled out of the parking lot and started home.

We got home about a half an hour later and we each pulled into our parking all got out and started walking up the stairs.

When we got to the top we walked over to the got his keys out and unlocked toe foor and we all walked in and he shut it.

**Well if you liked it please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Hi here is another chapter.I hope you all like it so please go read and reivew.**

We all walked up the stairs and we each went into our own went into our closet and I went behind the changing screan.

I took my dress and shoes off and I grabbed my robe and wrapped it around myself.

I walked out from behind it and found Sesshoumaru gone.I walked out of our closet and over to our dresser.

I took all of my jelerwy off.I got my night gown ot and walked over and into our bathroom.

I went over to the shower,I set my night gown down on my stand.I reached in and turned the water on to let it get hot.

I took my robe off and hung it on the hock on the door.I opened the shower door and steped in and shut it.

I let the water run down over my water always did calm me down,that's why I always love going into the hotspring.

I grabbed the soap and started to warsh my I was done with that I grabbed the shampoo and conditioner and started to warsh my hair.

When I finished with that I warshed the soap out of my hair and off of my body.

When I was finished with that I shut the water off.I opened the door and stepped out and grabbed my towel and started to dry off.

When I finished I grabbed my night gown and put it on.I did the rest of the things I had to do in here.

I then walked out of our bathroom and found Sesshoumaru walking into our room.

He shut the door and walked over to wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him.

He bent down and captured his lips with mine in a passionate kiss.I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepedned our kiss.

We stayed like that for the longest time,until we finally broke apart for some much needed air.

We looked into each others eyes.I can see his love for me in them and I know that he can see my love for him in then broke aparat and I said

"Where were you koi?"

"Helping the children"

"Ok"

"I am going to go get a shower now"

"Okay"

He then walked pas me and into our bathroom.I walked over to our bed and pulled all of the covers down.

I layed down,I am so tired that as soon as my head hit's the pillow I fall right to sleep.

Sesshoumaru's POV

After I walked past Kagome and into the bathroom I got a shower.I dressed in a pair of boxers that Kagome had gotten for me.

I walked out of our bathroom and found Kagome soud asleep.I walked over and layed down beside her and pulled the covers oer the both of us.

I wrapped my arms around her,being careful not to wake her.I layed my headed down and after a while I fell asleep.

Kagome's POV

I woke up sometime around dawn and I felt two strong arms wrapped around me.I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them while yawning.

I turned my head and found Sesshoumaru sleeping soundly beside me.I smiled and gently unwrapped his arms from me and got out of bed.

I walked into our bathroom and over to our sink.I got my hair brush out and started to brush my hair out.

When I finished I grabbed my hair ban and tied my hair up in a high pony tail.I then warshed my face off.

I walked back out of our bathroom and into our closet.I grabbed some underclothes and slipped into.

I got a pair of jeans and a red tang top.I slipped into those as well and a pair of my favorite sandles.

I walked back out of our closet and looked at our bed and found Sesshoumaru still asleep.

I grabbed my cell phone and leys and stuck them in my pocket.I walked over to our door and opened it and walked out and shut it.

I walked down the steps and looked over at the calendar remembering that today is Saturday.

I walked over to the stand and picked up my purse and walked over to the front door.

I opened it and walked out and used my ley and locked it.I walked over and down the stairs and over to my trailblazer.

I got in it and started it up and pulled out of my parking space.I started into downtown,I know I didn't tell anyone where I was going but what the heck.

I planned on doing some shopping today before we go back to the past.

I pulled into one of the many parking garadges in downtown Tokeyo.I payed my due and went in and soon found a space on the first level.

I got out and locked it up and walked out of the parking garadge.

I walked onto one of the sidewalks with a whole lot of awesome shops on it.

I went into one of my favorite shops.I started to look around in there but not long because I ran into Hojo,literally.I looked up at him and said

"i am sorry for that Hojo"

"That's ok Kagome,how have you been?"

"Good,you?"

"Ok"

He looked me up and down which I didn't care for,he must have seen my tummy getting bigger and he looked me right in the eye and said

"So you gained a little weight Kags"

"No I am pregnant"

He looked at me with a pure look of shock on his face.

**Well that was the end of another great you liked it please review and tell review review review**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**HI everyone.I first would like to say that my Grandpa is in the has been for a couple of days and he will be in there for a couple is the first I have been on in a couple days so I hope you enjoy this read and review.**

I thought that at any moment he was going to fall over from the shock. When he finally recovered from his shock he said

"It can't be kagome"

"It's true Hojo, Me and Sesshoumaru are ingaged and going to be having a wedding"

"No you can't"

"You are not my boss Hojo"

"Yes I am"

He grabbed my arms and held me,I knew that I couldn't use my Miko powers on him. When he was about to do something to me my friend Erica walked over to us and said

"Hi Kages, Hojo"

He let go of me and walked away without saying anything. Erica looked at me and said

"What was ther all about?"

"I don't know"

"So what are you up to?"

"Shopping"

"Cool can I join you"

"Awesome"

So we both started to walk around the shop. We each bout a couple of things and went on to the next store.

We kept doing that for the next couple of hours. Finally we are walking back to the parking garasge where we both have out cars the wat there Erica asked me

"So Kags when can I meet your fiance"

"Some time, we are accually getting ready to leave town for a while"

"Ok"

Finally we are back at the parking garadge and we hug. We went our sepeart ways and I walked over to my trailbalzer.

I opened the back and get all of my bags down and shut it. I got in and started it up and pulled out of my space and out of the parking garadge.

I headed back to the house, I know that I haven't had anything to eat yet but I will get something when I get home.

After a half an hour I pulled into my parking spot at the bottom of the stairs.

I shut it off and got out and got all of my bags out of the back and shut it.

I walked up the steps and over to me house. But before I could open the door, it is opened and therestands Sesshoumaru. He looks at me and said

"Where have you been love"

"Shopping"

"I was worried"

I walked over to him and reached up and kissed kissed me back and took all of my bags out of my hands. We broke apart and he said

"Where do you want these bags love"

"Our room"

"Ok"

So he walked away and I walked in and shut the door. I smelt something very good coming from the kitchen so I walked over and into it.

I found my Mom cooking along with seen me and smiled and I smile back at them. I said

"What are you both making?"

"it's a surprise"

"Ok,so where's everyone else?"

"In the living room"

"Ok"

So I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Rin, Shippo, and Souta are playing a game and Andrew,Miroku,and Gramps are sitting on the couch talking.

I walked over and sat down and joined looked at me and said

"Where were you Kagome?"

"Shopping"

"Ok"

Sesshoumaru then came walking in and over to us. He sat down beside me and put a arm around my waist.

The 4 of us continued talking for a while longer. Finally I heard my Mom yell

"Come and get it while it's hot"

We all stood up along with the children and walked out of the living room and into the dinning room.

We all took our seats along with my Mom, and Sango. We all filled our plates and set them down in front of us, we all then started to eat.

When we finished I said

"Sesshoumaru do you want to help me pack our's and the kid's things?"

"Sure love"

"Thanks"

The two of us stood up and excused ourselves and walked out of the dinning room. We walked up the stairs and over to our room.

We went in and grabbed our bags and started to pack our things. When we were almost done I told him to go and start packing the children's things so he did.

I finished packing our things and put all ofo ur bags in a pile outside of our closet door.

I heard a nock at the door so I went over and opened it and found Miroku. I smiled and said

"What do you need Miroku?"

"Sango sent me to get you and ask you if you would do and help her pack"

"I would love to"

"Ok"

He then left so I walked out of our room and over to Sango and Miroku's. I nocked on the door, it soon opened to reviel Sango. She smiled and said

"Miroku sent you to help me didn't he"

"He told me you sent him to get me to help you"

"Well I didn't,he just wanted to get out of it"

"That;s the same old Miroku"

"Well would you still help me?"

"Sure Sango"

I walked ina and shut the door and we both started to pack her's and Miroku's things.

When we finished we put them all in a pile by there bedroom door. We looked at each other and she said

"Thanks Kags"

"Anytime Sango"

"Yep"

We oboth then left there room where we ran into Sesshoumaru.. He looked at us and said

"Koi, I took all of the children's bags to our room"

"Ok"

So the 3 of us walked down the steps and over and into the living room. Sango went over and sat down beside Miroku.

Me and Sesshoumaru went over and sat down on the love seat and we all then started to talk.

**Well that was the end of another great chapter.I hope you liked it so please review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**OK is my newest chapter.I have used spell check on I am so HAPPY with the amount of reviews I them I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last read and review.**

When we finished it is time for supper. But the guys didn't let us get said

"Let us cook supper"

We looked at each other and then shock out heads yes. So Sesshoumaru,Andrew,and Miroku got up and walked out of the living room.

So I moved from the love seat over to the couch to set with my Mom and Sango. I looked at them and said

"Do yuo two think that was the martist thing to let the three of them cook supper"

"Well you will never know until you let them try"

"Ya I guess your right"

"Yep"

We looked over at Rin,Shippo,and Souta and they are playing video games again. I then looked over at Sango and said

"What are you guys going to do when we get back?"

"Well we will stay at the castle for a little bit then we mite go back to Kiade's village and maybe try and get a hut there"

"That would be awesome if you two could"

"Ya it would be"

"And you would not be that fare from the castle"

"Ya"

My Mom then interrupted and said

"Kagome could you do me a favor and make a list to night of all the people that you want to invite to the wedding so that I get them out"

"Sure,after supper I will type it up"

"OK thanks"

" You know Mom this will be pretty fun to try and pull of this double wedding"

"Yes it will be,now how will we do the ceremony's"

"Well we could do like yours first and then so mine and then we can do a double reception"

"Ya I guess we can do it that way"

"Yep"

Finally we all heard

"Come and get it"

So we got up including the children and we walked out of the living room and into the dinning room.

We all took our seats and there is a very good looking meal in front of us.

The guys came over and took there all filled our plates with the food and we all started to eat.

When we all finished me,Sango,and my Mom said

"That was very good guys"

"Why thank you"

"Your welcome"

Since Sesshoumaru is setting beside me I reached over and gave him a kiss on the cheek,

I set back down and I felt his hand on my leg rubbing it.I then said

"Um please excuse me,I half to do something"

"OK"

I slid my chair out and stood up and walked out of the dinning room and up the stairs.

I walked over and into mine and Sesshoumaru's room.I went over to all of my bags and pulled all of the stuff out and lay ed it all out on my bed.

Since I had bought stuff for everyone I layed my bags out on the floor. I put everything that I bought for that person in there bag.

After I finished it all I picked up all of the bags and walked out of my room.

I walked back down stairs and into the living room. I set all of there bags down in a row.

I walked back out of the living room and into the dinning room where I left everyone.

They are all still there and I cleared my throat and they all looked at me and I said

"I have a bag for each of you in the living room"

"OK"

So everyone got up and we all walked out of the dinning room and into the living room.

They each went and picked up there bag and then went over and took there seat.

I went over and sat down beside Sesshoumaru and watched everyone open there bags.

I seen the surprise and shocked looks on there after everyone was done opening there bags,they all looked up and me and said

"Thank you so much Kags"

"Thanks Mama"

"You are all very welcome"

Sango said

"So is this what you did when you went shopping"

"Ya it is"

"Man you knew just what to get us to"

"Ya, I guess I did do a job at picking out things for each of you"

"That's for sure"

We all sat there talking for the next couple hours,until it is finally the children's me and Sesshoumaru got up and I said

"Rin,Shippo, come on it's time to go to bed"

"Aw do we half to"

"Yes"

"But Uncle Souta can stay up"

"Well he is older then you"

"But"

"No butt's,now lets go"

"Yes Mama"

So they got up and walked over to me and 4 of us said our good nights to everyone and walked out of the living room.

We walked up the steps and over to Rin and Shippo's bedroom opened it and we all walked in and shut it.

Rin and Shippo went into there closet and changed into there they came back out,they came over to there bed.

I pulled the covers down and they crawled in bed,I covered them up and they lay ed each bent down and kissed them and said

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight Mom and Dada"

We then walked out of there room and Sesshoumaru shut there door. We walked over and into our room.

We went over to our sresser and got our last pair of night clothes out.

We undressed and put them on and walked over to our pulled the covers down and lay ed down.

He pulled the covers over us and wrapped his arms around me an held me to lay ed our heads down and soon fell asleep.

**OK that was the end of another great chapter.I hope y'all liked it.I have a favor to ask of you please go check out these two new story's of mine.**

**The Princess and the Demon Lord**

**Indiana Jones Travels to Feudal Japan**

**Please go check those two story's review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Hi here it is again.I am so happy for the reviews I have been gettin.I am still working on getting 100 please I hope you like this read and review.**

I am the first one up,I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.I looked down at Sesshoumaru and found him still asleep.

I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.I went over to the shower and reached in and turned the water on.

I undressed and got in and started to I finished I turned the water off and opened the door and stepped out.

I grabbed my towel and started to dry I finish I got my robe and put it on and walked out of the bathroom.

I went over to our dresser and got my last clean under clothes out and put them on.

I then got a pair of jeans and a baby blue t-shirt and put them on.I turned around and found Sesshoumaru standing behind me.I said

"Well Good morning Sesshoumaru"

"Good morning Koi"

He bent down and kissed my then left and went into the bathroom.

I went over to our bags and picked my bags up.I walked out of our room and down the stairs.

I set my bags down and walked back up stairs and into our room.

I grabbed Sesshoumaru's bags and walked back down out of our room,downstairs and set him bags down beside mine.

I turned around and found my Mom and Andrew walking down the came over to me and my Mom said

"Good morning Sweaty"

"Morning Mom"

"Do not worry,me and Andrew will cook breakfast,did you make me that list"

My hand went to my forehead and I said

"No Mom,I totally forgot,I will go and do it now"

"Ok Kagome"

I ran upstairs and into our room.I ran right past Sesshoumaru and over to my desk.

I sat down and opened my labbtop and started to type my invitation list.

When I finished 20 minutes later I pushed print.I went over to my cordless printer and picked up my list.

I walked out of our room and down the stairs and into the kitchen.I found everyone in there,I walked over to my Mom and handed her my list.

She set it down and said

"The food is done"

"Ok"

So I helped her carry everything over to the dinner all then set down and filled our plates with food and we all started to we finished Andrew said

"Would you like me to help you take all of your bags out to the well Sesshoumaru"

"Sure"

So the two of them got up along with walked out of the dinning room,Me,My Mom,and Sango got up and started to clean off the table.

When we were finished with everything the guys are done with our bags.

We all are outside and Rin and Shippo are saying there good they finished the rest of us said our good byes.

We all then walked over and into the well had already taken the bags threw the well.

First Sango,Miroku,and Shippo went threw the well,then we,Sesshoumaru,and Rin went threw.

When we made it to the Feudal Era and the bottom of the well,Sesshoumaru picked me and Rin up and jumped out of the well.

We landed beside Sango,Miroku,and Shippo.I felt Ah-Un,Jaken's and Killia's aura's heading this way.

They got soon got here and Rin ran to Ah-Un and Shippo ran to Killia.

When they finished Killia went over to Sango and Sango petted her.

In the mean time Sesshoumaru put all of our bags in Ah-Un's saddle bags.I heard Jaken say

"It is a pleasure to have you back Lord Sesshoumaru"

"It's good to be back"

I know Jaken still does not like me all that much.I mean it is very obvious that the stupid toad is head over heals in love with Sesshoumaru.I heard Sesshoumaru say

"Well why don't we get heading back to the castle"

"Ok"

So Sango and Miroku got on Killia,Rin and Shippo got on Ah-Un,along with Jaken.

Sesshoumaru then made his demonic cloud and I got on and we all took to the sky heading for the castle.

We got there about 45 minutes to an hour all landed out side the gates and we all walked threw it.

The servants came out and took all of our bags into the deformed and jumped onto Sango's shoulder.

We all then walked into the castle and the children went come where to play.

Sango and Miroku went up to there room and me and Sesshoumaru went to our study.

When we got there he opened the door and we walked went over to our desk and set down and looked at the mountains of paperwork ahead of us.

We each pulled some in front of us,we looked at each other and shock our heads,we then looked back down and started our work.

We worked all day and it is starting to get dark and we are not even done with half of our paper work.

My stomach has been growling and I know the baby must be hungry.

So I get up and pull Sesshoumaru up along with walked out of our study and gown to the main hall.

We walked into the dinning hall and sat servants served supper and we started to eat.

**Well that was the end of another great chapter.I hope you liked review review review.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**HI here is another chapter.I am still working towards 100 keep not been edited you like read and there is a very important note at the end of this chapter.**

Since it was late everyone had already eaten so it is just me and we have finished our supper we stand up and walk out of the dinning hall.

We walk up to our room,he opens the door and we walk in and he shuts walk into our bathroom and over to the hot spring and undressed.

We got in and started to swam up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him.

He nuzzles my neck which makes me cuttle even closet to him and he then kisses my neck which makes me moan in pure bliss.

I then fell the baby kcik and I grab his hands and move them to where I felt it kick.

He waited for a little bit and then we both felt our baby kick.I turned my head to Sesshoumaru and said

"This is the best Sesshy"

"I know my Love"

He then jumped out of the hot spring with me in his arms from me and grabbed a towel and handed it to me and we both started to dry off.

When we finished we got our robes and put them walked out of our bathroom and over to our dresser.

We got our night clothes out and put them walked over to our bed,pulled the covers down and lay ed down.

Sesshoumaru pulled the covers over us and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him.

I cuttle to him and we are both content and we soon fall asleep.

Sesshoumaru's POV

I am the first one up and I open my eyes up and set up.I looked down at Kagome and find her sleeping peacefully.

I quietly got out of bed and walked into our closet.I picked out my regular outfit for the day and put it on.

I grabbed Tokajin and hung it at my side.I walked back out of our closet and quietly left our room as as not to wake Kagome up.

I walk down to our study,open the door,walk in and shut it.I walked over and sat down behind my desk.I then started doing my paper work.

Kagome's POV

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes threw the balcony doors.I turned over to avoid the sunlight,still to no avail.

I finally open my eyes and set up in bed.I look around for Sesshoumaru,but I found his gone.

I got out of bed and walked and walked into our closet.I picked out a pair of blue jean pants and a red t-shirt.

I slipped my feet into a pair of slippers.I walked out of our closet and then out of our room.

I walked down to the main hall where I meant everyone but Sesshoumaru.

We all say " Good morning" To each other and walk into the dinning hall.

We all take our seats and the servants came out of the kitchen with our food.

They came over and sat it down in front of us,bowed and left so we all started to eat.

When we finished we all got up and walked out of the dinning hall and into the main hall.I said

"I am going to go check on Sesshoumaru.I am sure he is doing paper work"

"Ok"

So I walked towards our I got there I opened the door and walked in.

I shut it and looked at our desk and found his doing paper work.I walked over and stood beside him,he looked up at me and said

"How was breakfast Koi?"

"It was good,why didn't you come?"

"You know I am busy,plus demons like myself don't half to eat everyone day"

"Well then why do you?"

"To keep you happy"

I sighted and smiled at him.I pulled his chair out and set down on his lap.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I claimed his lips with mine in a kiss.

He deepened the kiss and we stayed like that for the longest time.

After a while though he have to break apart for some much needed air.

I smiled at him and stood up and walked over to the door.I opened it and smiled at him one more time.

I then walked out and shut the door.I walked down to the main hall and outside.

I walked over and into the Do Jo.I found Sango and Miroku training with Rin,Shippo,and Killia sitting by the door.

They looked upa t me and smiled,I smiled back at them and went over and sat down beside them.

The 4 of us watched Sango and Miroku train furiously for the next hour and a half.

Finally they quiet and walked over to stood up and we all then walked out of the Do Jo.

**Well that was the end of another awesome chapter.I hope ya'll like you did please review review review**

**Author's I have quickly decided that there will only be one more chapter to this a Epolonge.I am making a sequel for this I am still hopping that with this chapter,the next chapter,and the epolonge to reach my 100 reviews please help me to reach that goal.**

**Thanks**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Hi first there is a very important note at the end of this course this is the last chapter so I really hope you like it. Please read and review.**

We meant Sesshoumaru at the entrance to the said

"How about we all go in and have lunch"

"Ok"

So we all walked into the castle and into the main then went into the dinning hall and took our seats.

The servants came out with our food and came over to sat it down in front of us,bowed and left so we all started to eat.

When we finished me and Sango got up and walked out of the dinning hall.

We walked up stairs and she went into her room to grab a couple she came back out we walked into my room.

We went over and walked into the bathroom.I shut the door and we walked over to the hot spring.

We undressed and got in,the hot water feels so said

"Kagome I have some news"

"What?"

"I am pregnant

"What Sango,are you serious?"

"Yes I am Kagome"

"That's awesome Sango,congratulations"

"Thanks"

"Welcome"

"So what do you think the pup is going to be?"

I put my hand on the little bump on my belly.I said

"I really don't know.I don't even as long as it is healthy I will be happy"

"Ya,have you and Sesshoumaru deskused any names for it yet"

"No,but I was thinking either Maru,or Masshoumaru if it's a boy,and Annie,Allie,or Jasmine if it's a girl"

"I like Jasmine"

"Me to"

"Why don't you go back to your time and see"

"I don't half to,I can use my Miko Powers"

"Then do it"

"Ok"

So I concentrate on where the baby strange thing is,I didn't feel just one aura.I feel two.

I looked up at Sango with a shocked look plastered on my said

"What is it Kags"

"Sango I don't fell just one aura.I fell two"

"Well you sure you are not feeling your own aura as well"

"NO Sango I think I am having twins"

We both squealed and hugged each as a little awkward since we are both said

"That's awesome Kags"

"Yes it is"

We then grabbed out bathing supplies and started to we finished we started to Wash our hair.

When we finished we ducked under water and rinsed teh soap our of our hair.

When we surfaced we got out and grabbed out towels and started to dry off.

We then got dressed and she grabbed her stuff and we walked out of our bathroom.

We then walked out of my room and into the hall.I said

"So what ya wants do now?"

"I don't know,how about we go bug Jaken"

"Sounds good to me"

"Cool"

So she threw her stuff in her room and we started to search for Jaken.

We finally found him in the servant's quarters yelling at some of them.

I walked right behind him and he still never noticed me yet.

I kicked him smack in the fell over and turned around and started to tell at was until he noticed it was me,he bowed low to me and said

"I am so sorry my Lady"

"Do not yell at any servant ever again"

"Yes my Lady"

He stood up but I grabbed his staff of two heads and knocked him over the head with it.

Which nocked him out unchinshis.I looked at all the servant's and they bowed to us.

I smiled and me and Sango left the servant's walked down to the main hall and out to the garden.

We walked around for a little while a while longer Sango left and walked back into the castle.

I walked around for a while but soon I ran into Sesshoumaru.

I smiled up at him and he put an arm around my waist and pulled me to his side.

We walked in silence for a while,jest enjoying each others I broke the silence by saying

"Sesshoumaru I have something to tell you"

I looked up at him and he looked down at me and said

"What love?"

"We're having twins"

His eyes went wide and I seen him thinking and then he finally said

"How do you know love?"

"I used my Miko powers to feel the baby's the thing was I didn't feel just one aura.I felt two"

"You sure the other one was not yours"

"I am sure Sesshoumaru.I am really sure"

He bent down and layed his forehead against mine and we looked into each others eyes.

We moved closer together and he wrapped both arms around me.I wrapped my arms around his neck and we closed our eyes and kissed.

**Author's Note**

**Well that is the last chapter of my story.I know it was sudden there will be the Epolonge for the sequels title is**

**Opposites Do Attract The Sequel**

**But I will tell you that it will be along time before I post the sequel.I want to finish getting this story edited before I publish the please keep reviewing this story.I still want to get to 100 reviews.I have 89 so I only need 11 more so PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing my story**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	20. Epolonge

Epolonge

It has been 7 months since that kiss with Sesshoumaru in the garned.

About 5 months ago me and my Mother had our double wedding.

It was very Mom also just recently found out that she is pregnant.

We all are so happy for her and and Miroku are still at the castle.

Me and Sango love anoying Sesshoumaru and Miroku.I have moved Kiade here to the castle because I want her to deliver the twins.

Me and Sesshoumaru have also decided on what the twins names will be.

The boy will be Maru Intiasho the firl will be Jasmine Jen Taisho.

There middle names are from Sesshoumaru's I thought are very cute.

Rin and Shippo have both learned how to wield swords and how to use a bow and arrows.

I had two swords made by both have demonic powers in them and are very powerful.

Inuyasha and Kikyou have only bothered us a couple of times.

Kouga and Ayaime have came a couple of times to visit.

Other then that I am very close to my due date with the twins.I am not up on my feet as much.

Sesshoumarus dosen't want me walkin around as much since I am in a delicate state,I am very lucky I have such a loving husband.

**Ok is the Epolonge to the Sequel called Opposites Do Attract The I will not be publishing the sequel for a while.I want to get this whole story edited and started on the sequel before I publish first chapter of it I will say is not the best but the second chapter will be.I am working hard on it to make it good.**

**Now please I have 93 reviews and I would really love to get that only meens that I need 7 please review this story and fufil my wish.**

**Also in the meen time here are a couple of my storys to read and a couple of my friends storys to read.**

**More Than A Feeling,by me**

**Is This Really What Love Feels Like? ,bye me**

**The Miko and The Taiyoukai ,by me**

**Sesshomaru's beast in rage, by killer dog demon**

**you Hurt me sesshomaru. by killer dog demon**

**The Little Miko, by Inuyashasesshy4eva**

**Thanks for helping make my story the best.I thank all my reviewers from the bottom of my heart for reviewing. * Huggs can really feel the love ***

**Thanks you,thank you,thank you,**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
